The Shards
by FamousFox
Summary: Rose quartz wasn't alone when she planned the rebellion, she along with another with one of diamonds black diamond, he along with with his fraction of gems, two misfit gems. While rose and the crystal gems protected beach city from the gem monsters from the light and saved the day, black diamond and his court protected the world from the shadows while not see. They are the shards
1. Chapter 1

Earth. It's a beautiful planet full of life and beings that live there are amazing, from the flowers that grow and the animals that walk, to the creatures that swim from the bottom of the oceans and rivers, to the birds that fly in the skies above. Rose quartz, a gem warrior knew this and she knew that the homeworld gems wanted to destroy the beauty that was the planet earth, so she along with her trusted Pearl formed the crystal gems, a group of gems who rebelled against homeworld and fought them off to keep the earth safe. She didn't do it alone she had help, the person that helped her was a leader of homeworld that agreed with roses views and wanted to save the earth from the plans that homeworld was planing.

The gem that helped her was an upper tier gem but this gem wasn't normal, while gems are gender less but they take on female forms, this gem had taken a male form and was apart of the authority know know as the Order of the Diamond. He was the fifth member of the Diamonds, he was black diamond he was the second strongest of the diamonds with yellow diamond being stronger. When he and Pink Diamond were sent to earth he agreed with Rose's thoughts on the earth and knew that nothing would stop the home world so he and Rose both lead the rebels into what was know as the Gem War. It was a terrible and frightful time, countless gems were shattered and even humans who joined the cause were killed.

The homeworld gems retired back to their planet never to be seen again. With the war over Rose and the three remaining members of the crystal gems remained on Earth in what would become Beach City to protect it from harm. Black diamond on the other made his own decisions, he along with his own pearl stayed on the moon base to keep an eye out for anytime homeworld gems made a comeback.

Of course it wasn't just the two of them, Black had his own court of gems who stayed with the two of them, three gems who like black himself had also taken make forms, the first was a Star Sapphire gem, the second was an Aquamarine gem, and the last was a Black Fire Opal. They protected the earth from the shadows, while Rose and her group were the light for the earth and were the Crystal Gems, Black Diamond and his court were the darkness they weren't Crystal Gems they were.

The Shards.

Sitting upon the throne in the moon base holographic screens flashing different charts and calculations was a figure, in the place light of the screens you could make out the figure of massive size, his height making any common pearl's pale in comparison. He had a human like appearance his most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. He wore black-colored muscle shirt with a V-neck collar underneath his jacket with black and dark blue pants and black shoes. Standing up he stretch out his arms allowing his shirt to move up to show in the center of his back was a Black Diamond or as he like to be called Yami.

Looking over to his side he saw another figure sitting among a sphere of of holographic screens, this figure was male of average height he was slender, lean build, dark ivory blue skin, black-blue eyes, he like black diamond has black hair with a long fringe that seems to cover his right eye. He wore a short sleeve black vest with a dark blue long sleeve collard shirt and black pants and boots this was Yami very own Pearl who he had nicknamed Kuro. "Kuro" said Yami as the Pearl lowered one of the screens.

"Yes my diamond" answered the smaller gem as Yami smiled, at the loyalty, even though he had once tried to get Kuro to give up the phrase.

"Will you please fetch Aquarius and Pyrus if you please I have a mission that needs the be taken care of" the Pearl nodded and moved a screen and pressed a few keys on the board.

In a lower section of the moon base was an open room, unlike others this room appeared to be outdoors and under the crescent moon while half the room is also shinning with the light of the afternoon sun with that portion of the sky filled with red and orange light, there was a large forest on one side and a large lake. In the center of the lake stood a single figure, this figure was male and he stood at least 5' 2 he had bluish cerulean skin that was toned towards cyan.

He wore pair of loose black Chinese pants, with dark blue wave like markings going up the legs, a dark blue and black sleeveless majia over a mesh shirt the back of both the majia and the mesh shirt was open exposing his gem , and fingerless black leather gloves. His hair was just above his shoulders and then tied it self into a single pony tail with dark blue bandages.

This was third member of Yami's court this was Aquarius.

Aquarius sighed as he moved one foot on the water not sinking at all. He moved forward and kept walking until he was not to far from the land. He put his hands in front of him and moved them around and around, two small whirlpools soon started to form under his hands as the water of the lake started to spin.

Aquarius kept spinning the water more and more before he stopped and started to move his hands up more and more, the whirlpools started to move up but they were still spinning. He closed his eyes and heard the rushing water and the small droplets that hit the water as the water spun more and more.

He snapped his fingers and the water stopped spinning, it condense forming an orb of water he moved his hand over the ball of water, in a flash it broke into pieces of droplets of different sizes, he waved his hand again and they became ice crystals, he watched the ice crystals stay above in the air, when Aquarius raised his hand up the crystals shot up and they got into a strange line, when the sunlight hit them, they created something only see before on earth.

A line of different colors appeared all around him, it was like watching a wave of colors go around, the color's ranged from red to light violet and all the color's of the spectrum. Aquarius smiled at his own beautiful display, suddenly his song was stopped as the screen flashed red with the word 'Mission Alert' sighing he lowered his hands and the ice crystals turned into rain drops and fell back into the water ' _finally some action'_ he thought as from his gem came a pair of bar shaped water wings he gave them a flap and flew into the air.

In a different room that looked almost like a inner sanctum of a library, at the center sat a single figure. Like all the other gems he was make in form he has intense blue skin and pale blue eyes, wavy hair with bangs hanging in front of his face. His outfit was similar to Aquarius with few differences, he wore pair of loose dark blue Chinese pants, with white star like markings going up the legs, a dark blue sleeveless majia over a mesh shirt instead of the back of both the majia and the mesh shirt being open it was the front near his navel, that is where his gem was located a sapphire gem with a six rayed star shinning in it.

This was the second gem in Yami's court, Pyrus a star sapphire.

He sighed as he flipped the page in his newest book, he loved reading it amazed him further when he read about human history. Just as he was about to start the next page the holo screen appeared flashing the words 'Mission Alert' sighing he closed his book and placed his pen down and he stood and moved towards his door.

The two gems appeared before there leader with Pyrus standing at attention and Aquarius standing with his hands on his hips "yes/yes my diamond" they said as Yami smiled at not only his most trusted warriors but who he come to call his friends.

"My gems" said Black "it seems that we have another gem monster on the rampage in the desert area" making a motion with his hand towards Kuro a holo screen popped up. Appearing across the screen was the image of a massive desert and there on the screen was the monster, it looked like a massive arachnid or as the humans called it a 'spider', it had dark purple 'skin' it's legs were covered with small dark pink gem shards with a massive dark pink gem in its thorax, it had eight eyes and and two long fangs dripping with a dark liquid substance. "This gem beast was spotted not two hours ago by the drones that Kuro had scrounging the earth" the two nodded.

"You wish for us to find poof and contain it Yami?" Asked Aquarius as he bounced at the meet mention of a fight.

Pyrus rolled his eyes "honestly Aquarius can't you contain yourself" he asked as the aquatic gem just smirked at him.

"Ah come on P u know you love a fight as much as I do" Pyrus said nothing as he simply avoided looking at the water gem. Yami chuckled at the two gems who despite their arguments were still friends.

"Yes" said Yami as the two refocused on their leader "we need you two to find it poof it and contain it" Yami's eyes then narrowed and his two Warriors were on guard seeing their diamond shift his personality "and make sure that THEY don't get their hands on it" instantly the two had reactions, the air around Aquarius rippled and cooled and steamed all at once, with Pyrus the air began to heat up as the floor under his feet started to grow red hot.

The 'They' that Yami was referring to is a group of humans who were simply known as the M.I.B or Men In Black who handled all extraterrestrial and supernatural problems in the world and if anyone knew thy would make you disappear, the men in black had been seen during and in the aftermath of the gem war at first they had just been watching the war, but afterwards they had began to harvest the shards of fallen gems for what reason neither Rose nor Yami had any idea of, but they Yami knew it wasn't a good reason.

Yami nodded "be on your guard and be quick" the two nodded and moved to the warp pad, they stood on it and in a flash of light they were gone


	2. Chapter 2

In a secluded area of the desert in between a formation of rock was a single warp pad, it laid silent and unused. Suddenly it glowed with a blinding light as two shadows appeared within the light, when it died down it was reviled to be Aquarius and Pyrus. The sapphire pulled out a small rectangular device and it opened up displaying a holographic screen he pressed a few buttons and a 3D holographic layout of the area appeared before the two of them with them being marked as a glowing green circle and a glowing red X marking their target.

""According to this our target is located a good four miles due north" he said as as the screen powered down and he put the device away.

Aquarius nodded "right then let's get this mission started, we need to find it and bubble it before they get here" he said as he kept an eye out for any signs that the M.I.B were watching or were already there, from his gem his wings appeared as he took to the skies he glanced down at his partner "race?" He asked as Pyrus just smirked at him and took and Olympic running stance.

"You know not to race me Aquarius" he said "but if you want to loose so be it" and without warning Pyrus took off leaving a small trail of blue colored flames turning the sand where he once stood to glass, jaw dropping Aquarius growled as he shot off after him a brief gust of wind scattering sand and small rocks behind two ran/flew through the desert Pyrus blazing a trail behind him while Aquarius kept up right beside him flying along "so" said Aquarius as he flapped his wings giving him a boost to fly right along side Pyrus "you think that they know we're here?" He asked as Pyrus nodded.

"Yes, despite our best efforts they know we're here and they are probably mobilizing their units right now to beat us to the monster" a thoughtful look crossed his face "what they could possibly want with the monsters is unknown all that we know is that they find the monsters and capture them and take them away to their base.

Aquarius was silent "maybe it's not the monsters but the fact that they were once gems?" He asked, he found it odd that humans no matter what time or age always feared the unknown and seeing as how gems at least to most humans were aliens they feared them.

"They have been around since the gem war" Pyrus nodded "back then they had been less active just watching us and our allies fighting it wasn't until afterwards did we discover that they were collecting the shattered shards of our friends" the mood turned somber both had lost friends in the war, they were either captured by homeworld or shattered on the battle stayed silent as they continued onward through the desert.

After good hour the two had arrived at their destination only to find nothing but sand and open empty space. Aquarius looked around from the air before landing "I don't see it" he said as Pyrus pulled out his locator and pulled up the screen, it showed they were right where the monster was and that they were with it.

"This thing can't be broken it said were right on top of it" he said as he reset the screen 'emthis doesn't add up the creature isn't anywhere above us or even around us the only place it could be would'/em his eyes widen as the ground under them trembled "it's beneath us!" He yelled as both jumped back Aquarius taking to the skies ad grabbing Pyrus's hand bring him along as the massive slide gem monster burst from the sandy ground and hissed at them all eight eyes glaring at them as its mandibles dripped with the same dark liquid.

"Well nice to see this will be a challenge" Aquarius said as he dived out of the way as the creatures fired a high pressurized beam of dark liquid that hit a near by cactus which started to melt "and it has acid just great" groaned Aquarius as he flew out of the way dogging more blast of acid.

Pyrus watched the creature his eyes narrowing "Aquarius dive bomber maneuver" looking at his friend the aquamarine gem nodded, he flew high into the air and floated there for a brief second then he started to spin, he spun and spun building momentum before tossing Pyrus straight down. Pyrus smirked as a /spanfiery aura surrounded him he turned into a ball like shape he then began to rapidly roll in a ball-like shape and fell towards the spider cloaked in flames, this was a technique he had seen some quartz soldiers used during the war he had seen it enough times to be able to replicate the move and add his spin to it with his flames.

The spider saw the massive ball of flames falling towards it and jumped back just as Pyrus hit the ground with a massive explosion a cloud of sand blocking him from view, suddenly from the cloud came a long black line it wrapped around three of the spiders legs and tied them together. The cloud was blown away to show Pyrus holding a dark blue whip with small dark blue gem like spikes that could be called the cat-o nine tails, he gave a mighty tug and pulled the spider off the ground and into the air and with a great heave slammed it back down. He retracted his whip and held it at the ready just as a good of acid shot at him forcing him to roll to the side.

The spider hissed in anger as it jumped into the air and fell down towards Pyrus intending to crush him, before it reached the ground a massive fist made of water slammed into it and forced it into the sand below. Pyrus looked to see Aquarius who was floating above him a massive cloud of water flowing around him "what took so long" he asked as Aquarius rolled his eyes.

"Do you know how hard it is to find an oasis with enough water for me to use?" He asked making Pyrus chuckle, the spider burst from the sand roaring in rage as it started randomly spitting acid forcing both gems to doge, Aquarius moved his hands around making the water form into several long spears before making a fist and the water harden into ice throwing his hand down the spears fell towards the beast, it dogged three of them but the remaining four stabbed it into two of its eyes and legs making it cry out in pain.

Pyrus seeing his chance summoned a second whip and dashed forward, jumping into the air he lashed out with his whips the gem spikes slashing along the beast body tearing into its form making it cry out in pain as it tried to avoid the rain of ice spears and Pyrus's whips, it lashed out with its legs trying to smash Pyrus who rolled and slid between its massive body his whips wrapping around it legs and he flipped up and gave a mighty yank, the spiders legs caved as it was forcefully flipped onto its back its legs failing around as it tried to force it self back up. "Aquarius now!"

"Get crushed!" Moving his hands up Aquarius formed a massive spear of ice and threw it down towards the fallen beast, the spear stabbed it through the chest barring it head into the sand underneath the creature. The creature gave a dying shriek and its legs thrashed before they curled inward on itself before its body started to expanded and then exploded in a massive puff of smoke, when the smoke cleared all that remained was a gem the size of a foot ball lying in the sand next to the ice spear Pyrus reached down and plucked the gem from the sand

"Mission" he held the gem in the palm of his hand and a black and red see through bubble appeared around the gem before he tapped the top of it and it vanished "accomplished" he said clapping his hands cleaning off the sand from them. Aquarius grinned as he snapped his fingers and the ice spear melted away to water that floated back near him, " so we beat the giant spider, got the gem bubbled and sent it back to base" he moved his hands and the water flowing around him formed the word victory "and we didn't even run into the M.I.B so I saw that's a win in our books" Pyrus smiled before it turned into a frown, seeing this Aquarius also lost his smile "there here aren't they" Pyrus nodded "I see" Aquarius simply said.

The two jumped back from where they once stood just as something slammed into the sand where they once stood, the two landed side by side and stood ready Pyrus summoned his whip, Pyrus's whip span style bears a multi-tailed dark blue whip which had three tails . It has a cross-guard in the form of a silver star. The lash is dark blue and is divided into three different segments with spiked balls on the ends. Multiple shards of sapphires are embedded on the main lash, which inflict additional damage and further restrain the target. His whip has a dark blue sapphire as the pommel and the handle itself is purplish blue.

Aquarius on the other hand smiles as he moves his hands into a fighting stance the water around him forming into multiple blades of ice that float behind him blades gleaming in the sun light. "My my nice to see you again darlings" a sickening sweet voice came from the smoke. As it cleared the two gems narrowed there eyes at the figure standing before them, the figure was a female human of average height. She was gorgeous. She had silky midnight colored hair that flowed down to the middle of her back as a waterfall might cascade off of a mountain top.

Her skin was as white as snow, and her face was a wondrous visage of femininity. It gently curved down the sides and sloped perfectly in all the right places. Her eyes were a beautiful yet sinister crimson red with vertical slit-like style. She wore a tight black top that showed off her moderate bust size, a pair of black leather pants with rips made to look like claw marks, a pair of black healed boots.

She smiled as she held her cheeks in her hands "oh my favorite little gem boys!" She chipped with a smile that didn't meat her eyes "how I have been aching to see you again" she said as she moved her hands behind her back putting the two of them on edge. She noticed this and smiled "oh why so serious" she slowly drew her hands from behind her and drew out two items they could only be described as two two-foot long, double-edged kitchen knifes. They looked well used, but still razor sharp, the bottom third of the blades were serrated, while the rest was straight. But what really caught their attention were the single red cat's eye agate on either side where the handles and blades metem

She twirled her blades between her fingers before holding one in reverse grip and the other pointed at them "we are going to have some fun" her smile was almost snake like as she narrowed her eyes to almost replicate reptilian like slits, the gem on the left blade glowed red and she slashed the air several times creating several glowing arcs in the space before her, she then pointed her blade at them and the gem flashed and the arcs soared at the two forcing them apart as the arcs blurred across the sand.

Pyrus lashed out with his whip, the tips lit with dark sapphire blue flames. The woman danced around each crack of the whip as the flames turned the sand to blue tinted glass, Pyrus spun around and lashed out with his whip in a wide arc, the woman laughed and crossed her knives before her forming a red shield but to her shock the shield was sliced in half and shattered like glass and the whip wrapped around her stomach, Pyrus relied his whip back arching it into the air and brought the woman straight towards him he pulled back his fist as it was engulfed in the sapphire colored flames and lashed out with a strong punch to the woman's stomach.

The woman's eyes bulged out her skull before the whip uncoiled around her and Pyrus lashed out with a rising kick sending her tumbling across the sand with Aquarius giving chase. The woman rolled across the sand before coming to a stop she started up into the sky and her eyes widen as she saw Aquarius in a nose dive falling towards her his blades of crystal like ice aimed to pierce her stomach, she smiled as her eyes flashed and she vanished in a red blur just as Aquarius's blades stabbed into the sand. She reappeared in the same red blur her knifes gleaming as she aimed to stab the aquamarine gem in his side.

Her knives were blocked by three of Aquarius ice blades, the two locked eyes one filled with sadistic glee, the other hatred. The blades of ice exploded knocking the woman back in surprise, thrusting his hands forward three blades flew towards her and she met them head on as her knives and Aquarius blades clashed sparks falling on the sand as they fought, the woman lashed out with her right blade blocking an ice blade and then aimed the tip of her left at the other her blade glowed red and a soccer ball size orb of energy burst from it. The energy ball shattered the blade and flew towards Aquarius.

Narrowing his eyes he melted his blades and had them take on a new form. The water floating around him changed shape and then solidified, now s/spanurrounded him were four giant aquatic blue arms made of frost. He smiled at the wide shocked looks of the woman "how do you like this?" Two of the arms rushed forward and grabbed the woman she dodged the first but the second grabbed her and lifted her up and tossed her into the air, a second fist appeared above her and flipped and used the palm of it's hand to slam her towards the ground.

Unfortunately for her she was grabbed by Pyrus's whip and pulled towards him, igniting his fist on fire when she was close his flames died out and he slammed his regular fist into her stomach only this time flames exploded from his elbow increasing the force behind his punch and sent her flying once more. She flew through the air for a brief second before she flipped and landed on her feet, her head snapped up her Crimson eyes glowing as she slashed her knife through the air multiple arcs of energy, while at the same time firing burst of energy from her second knife.

Pyrus's eyes widen as he began to avoid the attacks to the best of his ability's, Aquarius turned his hands of ice back into his wings and flew into the air a avoiding the blast of energy as they exploded like fire works in the sky. The woman laughed madly "kill kill kill!" She chanted like a mantra over and over again as she launched multiple arcs of Crimson red energy, Pyrus looked towards Aquarius and whistled in a different patterns catching on to what his partner was hinting at.

Aquarius flew over the woman's head as she continued sending bolts of energy at him, he inhaled deeply before breathing out from his mouth came a thick dense cloud of mist began surround the woman blocking out her sight

The woman pouted as she was put on guard. "Hey now what's this?" She said as she tried to peer through the mist but it was impossible, she held her knives together as they began to generate a red aura she slashed rapidly sending out several arcs of energy in all directions into the mist hoping that it would clear the mist while also trying to hit the gems, unfortunately it didn't have the desired effect as the mist just seemed to get deeper and if she felt right warmer. She was right it was getting warmer it started to grow even more the heat sweltering as she began to start to sweat.

Out side the mist Aquarius held his focus as he began to heat the mist up "alright Pyrus" he said as he looked towards his partner "light it up" nodding the sapphire banished his whips, he held his hand up his palm facing the mist slowly sapphire flames started to gather in his hand and slowly formed a sapphire fireball the size of a basket ball. With a grin he shot the fire ball from his hand with the force if a cannon, the ball if flames flew through the air turning the sand beneath it to glass it flew into the mist before Pyrus snapped his fingers./

Inside the mist the ball of flames glowed for a brief second before exploding in a massive swirling pillar of flames. The duo arrived back at the warp pad "do you think that killed her?" Asked Aquarius as the moved towards the pad.

Pyrus shook his head "no that woman is like what the humans call a cockroach" he said as they stepped in the pad "no matter how many times we try and kill her she will keep coming back" he said as Aquarius joined him on the pad it lit up and in a flash of light they vanished. The warp pad in Yami's throne room alerting both him and Kuro that Pyrus and Aquarius had returned.

"Pyrus, Aquarius welcome back" he said as the two bowed "I assume that with the beast gem appearing you have completed them mission" the two nodded but Yami would tell something was wrong "then why do I feel like there were problems?" The two sighed as Aquarius stepped forward his normal happy smile replaced with a more serious look putting both the diamond and pearl on alert.

"Yami while we had completed the mission and were prepared to leave...we were ambushed by a member of the M.I.B" Yami's and Kuro's eyes widen "and that wasn't all her weapons" his hands clenched into fist "they held the shards of fallen gems within them" Kuro gasped his hands flying up to his mouth as Yami's eyes harden and his hands gripped the arms of his throne, suddenly all three gems gasped as an unseen pressure almost forced them to their knees.

"Aquarius" the three looked to see a black flame like aura blanket their diamond "Tell me everything"

In the desert where the battle had taken place, in the middle of the battle field was a sapphire blue dome of glass, from with in the dome a red light appeared it grew brighter and brighter until it was blinding and the dome of glass shattered into shards. From the dome emerged the woman her out fit torn and burned she held her knives in her hands as the once red cat's eye agate were now dull and lifeless, she gritted her teeth as she sheathed her knives and pulled out a cell phone and held it up to her ear.

"Hey it's me" she said into the phone "I need a pick" she looked down at the shards of glass "and boy do I have a report for the boss" she said as her eyes glowed and flashed a deadly purple color as her tongue darted out and licked her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author notes: hello to all of you out there is fanfiction my name in Famous, Famousfox. I'm a newbie to fanfiction so please go easy on me, so I actually got hooked on fanfiction a long time ago but never actually had the courage to come and start my own page, but (and this is a big but) thanks to the convincing of a friend of mine name Rubyleo (who you guys should check out his stories cause the are like amazing) was able to inspire me to get my own account and start writing! (Confetti falls from celling)**

 **Now unlike most authors my updates will take time as I am in between classes at college and my finals are coming up, so my updates will not be frequent as I would like. Anyways this is my own version of Steve Universe to add to the ever growing fandom of the Steven Universe fan base, this story takes place in an alternate universe . Now I would like to go on record and say that I own nothing but my own characters and the change of plot of the Steven universe AU the real and official release of the actual show belongs to Rebecca Sugar-sempai, so please enjoy and support the official release.**

 **Boss come on! Get to the point**

 *** Aquarius appears in a swirl of water***

 **i smack my face* Why are you Here! Your suppose to be getting ready for the story!**

 **Aquarius shrugs and creates a chair of its and sits on it* Figured I could give the viewers a glimpse of how awesome~ i am**

 ***i sigh* Just do the dame disclaimer!**

 **Aquarius: Famous fox doesn't own anything but the Oc's used in the story and the plots of how he wants the story to go, Steven universe is owned by Rebecca Sugar-sempai, so please enjoy the official release and now sit back relax and enjoy the show!**

Chapter 3

In the northern Arctic circle the cold wind blew across the frozen tundra scattering snow across the frozen wasteland. Among the ice and snow in a small section were spires of ice and mountains snow was a warp pad, it lay covered in a small layer of snow unused but still functioning. Suddenly it lit up and a beam of light erupted from it as a from touched down on the pad, the light slowly dimmed to reveal Aquarius he looked around and smiled as he stepped of the pad and into the snow "now this" he said as he squatted down and placed his hand on the frozen ground "this is my kind of place" he said as he moved his hand up and the snow followed it's movements and began to turn into different shapes.

"And Pyrus and Ignis said I wouldn't be able to do this" a frown crossed Aquarius's face as he recalled a memory form before he came here.

Flashback/

"My friends" said Yami as he sat before Aquarius and Pyrus with Kuro at his side. "Recently thanks to our dear opal we have discovered the location of a gem that has yet to be corrupted" stepping out from the shadows of of was a figure. The figure is a tall male at least a an inch or two taller then Aquarius and Pyrus, he wears dark blue pants, over which hangs a black cloth that covers his stomach and a sleeveless dark grey shirt and the arm guards with bandages on his wrists. He has black eyes and spiky black hair with a red tint. His hair hung over his face as bangs. His skin tone is almost pale black mixed with grey blending together to make a blackish grey color, like Kuro he is lean and built but had a more muscular appearance. The top of his shirt is exposed showing that in the center of his chest is a black with red tint Opal. This was Yami's third member of his court, this was Ignis a black fire opal.

Ignis bowed before his leader "thank you my diamond" Yami sighed like Kuro Ignis had a loyalty streak towards him a mile wide and he refused to call Yami anything but his diamond. Ignis stepped forward and tapped a few buttons of the holographic keyboard as the holographic projection of the earth appeared "during one of my most recent scouting missions our detector picked up the signal of a non corrupted gem" he moved his hands along the board as the image of the earth zoomed in on the upper portion which was covered in a layer of ice "according to the readings the gem is located somewhere in the northern Arctic."

Aquarius smirked "wow sounds like this gem has been on ice for a while now" he joked getting a laugh out of Yami, a chuckle from Kuro, and two groans from Ignis and Pyrus./Pyrus rolled his eyes "Aquarius please take this seriously" he said as he looked at the aquatic gem "we have located a gem who was left behind here from homeworld who is not corrupted and could possibly be an ally or an enemy" he narrowed his eyes at the location before turning to Yami and he stood at attention. "My diamond I would like permission to retrieve this gem and bring them back to the base" he said making Yami hum in thought, Aquarius's eyes widen as he stepped forward.

"Now hold it right there" he said stepping up beside Pyrus "if anyone should go on this mission it should be me" he said making all of them sans Yami look at him in shock.

Ignis huffed in annoyance. "No offense Aquarius but you are my last choice for this mission" he said as Aquarius glared at him "you never get serious, you goof off too much and you get flighty and unfocused during one of your moments" Aquarius's hands tightened into fist "to tell you the truth Pyrus is a better choice, with his pyro-kinetic powers he would be able to melt the gem from the ice where ever it is in the Arctic" Aquarius stomped over to Ignis and glared up at him.

"But this is the mission for me! It's in my element" he yelled as his wings sprouted from his gem when he said his element "I can search from not only above but bellow the ice as well to locate the gem cutting down on the time needed to look for the gem" his eyes harden "so tell me Ignis just why I can't go on this mission" Ignis looked down at the smaller gem.

"This is what I mean you get angered to quickly" he shook his head "this could cause you to lose focus in a fight and"

"Alright Aquarius you may go"

The four gems looked too their diamond, three in shock one in joy "seeing as how it is the Arctic and it is within your element I see no problem" /

Aquarius let's out a shout for joy while Ignis began to stutter. "B-But my diamond you can't be serious!" Asked Ignis "Aquarius is a danger on a solo mission he could lose focus or even cost us the gem!" He said as he started listing off reasons why Aquarius shouldn't go on the mission.

As he did Yami called Aquarius over to him and leaned down "Aquarius if you happen to come in contact with any humans working for the M.I.B take them out" Aquarius looked at Yami his eyes widen in surprised at the angered look on his face "if what you told me is correct from your last mission they are using gem shards to power their latest weapons and use them against us" his hands tightened into fist as black embers burned around his hand "if you run across them take out the weapons bubble the shards and" his eyes glowed as he attempted to hold I his anger "eliminate any agents that get in your way understood?"

Aquarius smiled up at his diamond as he gave him a bow but his smile didn't reach his eyes, his Cerulean colored eyes were as cold as ice "do not worry my diamond" he said his tone chipper and upbeat but held a venomous edge "any agents of M.I.B will fall before me" Yami nodded and sent him off to the warp pad.

Flashback end

Standing tall Aquarius looked out upon the frozen tundra.

"Now then" he raised his hands his palms facing the ice below him "where would that gem be?" His eyes turned misty and glowed an aquatic blue as he stood completely still as he started to use an ability that he knew only he could use, it was an ability that only his diamond knew about, with this ability he could look through any source of water and use it like a mirror to see anywhere at anytime. He called it mirror eyes, using this ability he could see all over the Arctic his senses spread out to search for the gem, ' _I know it's here, but where, where?'_ He continued to search for the gem when he suddenly he spotted something at least a good five hour flight from his current smiled ' _gem spotted'_ he was ready to cut his connection when he 'saw' something else.

From his Mirror eye he saw at least several black cars driving across the more solid parts of the Arctic right towards the location he had seen before. Closing off his powers Aquarius's eyes returned to normal ' _well well it seems that the M.I.B have also found the location of the gem'_ Aquarius snapped his fingers and the ice in front of him opened up splitting apart like the Red Sea he walked forward and slowly sinking into the water.

'Yami told me to retrieve the gem and collect the shards from the weapons of the fallen gems' /as he was fully submergeded he summoned his wings ' _and to eliminate any agents I come across_ ' with a push of his wings he took off cutting through the water as lightning fast speeds.

The grunts moved above the ice some holding ice picks, other scanners as they hacked away at the ice trying to locate the gem their scanners had picked up. Standing by one of the black vans was the leader of the operation, he was a tale male at least nine feet tall, he had Caucasian skin, his head was shaved and had tribal like markings across his head that reached his ears with his left being pierced with a single golden stud, he was muscular and broad shoulders, he wore a black suite jacket white collared shirt with a black tie, on his hands were a pair of black fingerless leather gloves with four marble sized gem shards embedded in the knuckles each a different color.

Black suite pants with a black belt, and black with silver studded boots on his feet. His eyes were covered by a pair of black ray-band sunglasses, suddenly the piercing on his ear glowed and beeped twice as it did a golden ear piece appeared around his ear he tapped it and waited for the ringing to stop.

"Sir, its me we have reached the location"

"Yes, sir the teams are currently scanning the area for the gem"

"Understood, once the gem is secure we return to base, this is agent S signing off"

The ear piece turned back into his earring as he continued to watch his men work, unknown to him a single orb of water floated above them and seemed to be observing them. Below the water Aquarius sat in a bubble created by his wings "well it seems they are here for the gem after all" he frowned for a moment as he held his chin in thought "if they find it who knows what they will do to it" his eyes narrowed "looks like it's time for a little emextermination/em" raising his hands up the water around him began to swirl and shift.

Above the ice two grunts were standing over a smaller patch of ice when their scanners started going off, "sir I think we found it" the first called as agent S made his way over. Looking down into the ice he gave a small almost barely noticeable smirk, in the ice below them was a round opaque and grey gem with, black veins running through it. "Get a squad to start drilling through the ice I want that gem out of there and in containment as soon as they-"

The sound of ice cracking silenced the head agent and made all the grunts stop moving. It was eerily silent for a moment, a single grunt looked around nervously trying to spot where the crack came from, Unknown to him how ever...

 **CRACK!**

From the crack came a long deep ice blue colored spear like trident that impaled the grunt through his chest and out the top of his head the three blades of the spear dripping with his blood, it dripped down onto the snow staining it red as the grunts eyes rolled up into his head and the spear vanished leaving him to fall over dead. Agent S looked at where one of his men was just killed his eyes narrowed behind his glasses "what the hell-" he was cut off by three more screams as three more spears came from the air this time and impaled three more of his men each through different vital spots of their bodies. Then multiple spears started to appear from the air and from the ice causing the grunts to start panicking.

Growling low in his throat agent S grabbed a spear that was aimed for his eye and held it in his hand, he looked at it closer he could tell it wasn't made of metal as it was too light and from what he felt it was cold as. His eyebrows rose to his nonexistent hairline "it's a gem" he whispered before looking to his men "it's a gem! Pack up everything back into the vans and get this gem out of the ice before we leave" he ordered as he made his way towards his own truck casually back handing any spears that tried to hit him. His grunts moved quickly trying to save their gear while trying to stay alive, two of them moved towards the frozen gems location with. Large heavily modified triple headed drill.

The drill heads split apart into a triangular formation around the gem and started drilling, while around them more and more of their agents were killed by the spears. Down below the water Aquarius laughed as he heard their screams of terror, call him a big sadistc and cruel but after what these humans were doing to his fallen friends they had it coming. He then noticed two of the grunts using a drill to get to the frozen gem, his eyes narrowed "I don't think so" he moved one hand up to the spot where they were standing and the water followed his command.

Above ground the two grunts had almost managed to bring the gem out of the ice, the the ice around them began to crack and chip apart, they increased the speed the drill hoping to get their target out of there before they got killed. The ice cracked more, large spider web like cracks appearing all around them as the ice around the gem started to come free they thought they would make it out safe, that they would get out alive...they were wrong.

The ice shattered as rising from the ice cold water were two large five fingered hands, the hands reached down and grabbed both men in a tight grip, below them Aquarius smiled as he slowly curled his fingers inward increasing the pressure of the two making them scream in pain as their insides were slowly crushed. A few of the grunts grabbed large guns from their trucks and started firing bolts of energy at the hands and spears, back below the surface Aquarius's smile turned into a frown he could feel the gem shards with in those weapons and it angered him greatly the water started to get worse as it reacted to his emotions.

He moved his hands around like a conductor, the water following his movements. Above the ice the spears had stopped and those in the ground rose into the air, they remained their causing the men to stop shooting. The spears then shattered apart into hundreds if not thousands of knives of ice that rained down from above, they tried to shoot them down but the blades were too small to aim at and those that tried ended up being sliced to death. Most tried to escape to their vehicles but Aquarius wasn't having any of that he raised his hands up high thrusting them towards the ice above him.

The icy ground under neath most of the trucks shook as large jagged spires of ice stabbed through the cars, those inside were killed by the small branches of ice that impaled them through their bodies splattering blood across the Windows, the two hands holding the two who were drilling were still increasing pressure when they slowly started to turn to ice. The two cried out for help yet their squad was too busy either being killed or escaping like agent S had, the hands of water froze solid and the ice creeped across the two humans their screams going silent as they were frozen their faces consorted in fear and pain forever.

The ice opened up right where the gem was and it rose from the icy water and with it Aquarius. He smiled as he bubbled the gem in a aqua blue bubble and let it float above his hand "mission complete" he said smiling. He looked around the small battle field seeing the human agents either impaled on his spears of ice, their body's cut apart or gorged open from his blades of ice, and the trucks suspended from his ice spire "well can't leave a mess" summoning his wings he floated above the field and waved his hand, the ice opened and the body's and vehicles were pulled deep into the frozen sea never to bed seen again.

Moon base

"The warp pad lit up with light as Aquarius stepped off it with the gem in hand, he smirked at the surprised faces of both Ignis and Pyrus while Kuro looked happy as did Yami. He moved towards his diamond and present him the gem "my diamond as you requested the gem from the northern Arctic safely secured and brought back for you" Yami smiled as he reached down and the bubble moved towards his hand as Aquarius stepped back.

Yami examined the gem with a critical eye, as a diamond he was able to tell what type of gem it was and what ability's it had it was how he and his sisters picked their soldiers and their courts. He smiled as he saw that it was in perfect condition "it's beautiful" he said "excellent job Aquarius a mission well done" Aquarius beamed as he received praise for his accomplishment and shot Ignis a condescending grin making the Opal steam in anger. "Now" said Yami as he waved his hand over the bubble making it pop "let us welcome this new gem to our court" as he finished the gem started to glow and lifted into the air above Yami's Palm and started to take a form./span/div


	4. Chapter 4

*** Aquairus appears in a swirl of water***

 **Aquairus: Hey all, Aquairus here, one of the main characters of the shards. * Strikes a pose* please please hold your applause, I know I am amazing, anyway if your wondering where Famous is well...**

 *** Sounds of screaming and yelling could be heard following the sounds of explosions***

 **He's taking care of some business, any way who here say the new Steven Universe episodes? You can't tell me finally being able to get a glimpse of homeworld wasn't exciting, catching glimpses of yellow and blue diamonds abilities, yellow with her lightning which looks awfully familar , and blue with that aura of hers that effects emotions, and seeing new gems and after what happened to Lars! I swore Famous was screaming for days on end when he saw all that.**

 **Now I know some of you probably have questions about how the shards and the main story line of Steven Universe are going to come together, well I can't give you any true detail about what Famous has in store, but I can tell you that he has a doozy of ideas for what happens and how it will happen.**

 **On another note I would like to give you all a little surprise, now as I have already said Famous is a huge Steven universe fan, and as such he has decided to give- aaaak!**

 *** A hook appears and grabs Aquairus by his neck and pulls him off stage with a loud bang, Famous walks on stage straightening out his fur***

 **Honestly Aquairus you can keep a secret worth nothing, anyway I do have a special project I'm working on. It that my darlings is for me to know and for you to find out a a letter point.**

 **And yes I am a hardcore Steven universe fan and that Steve bomb a few weeks back gave me some ideas for not only the shards but a few side projects as well.**

 **But those will be future projects like I said, as such and to get this out of the way. Hey Kuro come do the disclaimer I need to get stuff ready.**

 ***Kuro appears smiling softly***

 **Kuro: Famous Fox does t own Steven universe, as the right belongs to Rebecca Sugar, the characters of the Steven universe also belong to Rebecca Sugar, but the OCs used in this story belong to Famousfox.**

 **Thanks Kuro, now darlings, please read review and enjoy.**

The light from the gem slowly began to change its shape as it finally started to dull down. Appearing where the gem once was, there now was a kneeling figure slowly he stood up and he appeared to be about Kuro's height, the gem appeared to be male and had a human like appearance his most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. On the back of his neck was a round opaque and grey gem with, black veins running through it. His skin was a darker shade of grey, he had spiky grey-colored hair with black mixed in, his eyes were like his skin a dark shade of grey but with hints of black mixed in.

The thing that stood out the most was the fact he was standing before them naked.

Pyrus and Ignis blushed and looked away, Aquarius smirked and gave the gem a thumbs up, Kuro looked away his cheeks lit a blaze, and Yami smiled at the gem although there was a slight twinkle in his eyes that his gems were familiar with.

The gem looked around confused by his surroundings, "w-where am I" he said as he saw the different types of gems surrounding him and he slowly backed away from them. Yami seeing the new gem was confused decided to speak.

"Peace little one" he said drawing the gems attention "you are among friends" he said opening his hands gesturing to his court "I am Black Diamond" the gems eyes widen in recollection of his name "but you may call me Yami and this is my base" he gestured for his court to step forward "and these are my generals"

"The star sapphire is Pyrus" Pyrus gave the gem a polite bow which the gem mirrored.

"The aquamarine is Aquarius" Aquarius's sent the gem a peace sign and smiled at him making the gem relax.

"The Opal is my knight Ignis" Ignis gave the gem a polite nod.

"And this is my Pearl Kuro" Kuro crossed his arm over his chest and bowed.

Yami looked at the gem "now little Howlite" he said identifying the gem "what is your name?" The gem was silent as he tried to think of something but nothing came to mind.

"I don't know" he said sadly "I don't have a name" the gem felt sad these were the ones who set him free from the ice and he couldn't even give them his name ' _if I even had one'_ he thought bitterly.

Yami frowned "that's not right" he looked at the gem his eyes roaming his body "then I can give you one" he said making the gem look up at him hope shinning in his eyes.

"Really?"

"Indeed little Howlite I can give you a name if you would like" the gem nodded and Yami paused for a moment before snapping his fingers "your name will be Stiriacus (Frozen)"

The now name Stiriacus smiled. "Stiriacus...yes I like it"

Yami smiled as he held his hand out to the gem "then my dear stiriacus" Stiriacus reached out and grabbed the offered hand "Welcome to the court of black diamond"

Time skip

It had been a few months since Stiriacus or Stiri as Aquarius had come to nick name him, joined black diamonds court and within those few months it had been eventful. Stiriacus was trained daily with the help of Aquarius once they figured out that the howlite had the ability to manipulate water and wind while Aquarius trained him to use the water, Ignis was was able to help him train his wind ability's, after power training came weapon training. First Ignis along with Pyrus and Kuro helped Stiriacus focus on the shape of his weapon to give it a mental form, next they told him to visualize the weapon appearing before him and bring it into existence, and finally was summoning the weapon from his gem and giving it a physical form.

Stiriacus gem on the back his neck had glowed with a off white light mixed with black as he pulled out his weapon, from his gem came a long bo staff. The staff was black in color but the ends of the staff were dark grey, along the staff were small dark blue and green wind and wave like markings, the staff itself was was at least a good eight inches in height and felt perfectly balanced in Stiri's hands, they also discovered that with just a thought his staff could shift into a bow and using his powers he could shoot wind or water arrows from it. From then on it was a few simple missions either checking out old homeworld areas or destroying and bubbling gem monsters that would pop up from time to time, other than that it was a rather relaxed few months.

A few days later

Yami sat in his throne his gaze held on the holographic screen as the spy drones roamed over the earth he didn't know why but for the last few days he had this...feeling call it a gut feeling but it felt like soon something was going to happen something bad and he didn't like it. So he sat and watched having told Ignis to hold off all recon missions, any gem beast that appeared were to be taken out swiftly and under the M.I.B radar and any that appeared near beach city to leave it for the crystal gems to taken care of, even so it still didn't stop his bad feeling he felt.

Kuro could tell his diamond was stressed he could see it in his eyes and in his posture, for some reason his diamond was worried and that was what confused him what could be worrying his diamond? There hadn't been any recent sightings of the M.I.B agents, and the crystal gems had been taking care of any gem beast that appeared, ' _so what could be bothering him?'_ He thought as he tugged at his pants legs as he sat in his seat his eyes glancing back and forth from his work to his diamond. ' _This can't continue'_ he thought as he slowly closed his screens ' _I don't like it when my diamond is stressed out like this'_ he stood up from his chair a small smile gracing his handsome face ' _maybe what he needs is a little...release'_ he let out a small giggle as he moved towards his diamond.

Yami's hand ran down his face in annoyance if it wasn't for the fact that gems didn't need to sleep he was sure he would have passed out days ago and the feeling in the pit of his stomach still hadn't settled and it left him uneasy. "My diamond" he looked down from his screen to see Kuro standing before him. Smiling he reached down and picked him up placing him to stand on his knee.

"Kuro" he said "is there something you need?" He asked as the Pearl shook his head negativity.

"No my diamond it's just" Kuro looked down his hands gripping his pants "you've seemed to tense lately and you have been constantly checking the spy drones camera feed" he looked up to his diamond his black-blue eyes stared deep into the black orbs "I'm worried you might be a little stressed out and over worked and-" Kuro was cut off as his diamond's form glowed and started to shrink, when the glow faded Kuro found him self now sitting on the lap of his diamond who was now as tall if not three inches taller than him self.

"Kuro" his diamond purred as he nuzzled his neck "my dear sweet pearl" Kuro blushed his pale dark ivory blue skin cheeks lit with a purple colored blush "I am alright I'm just a bit" Yami struggled to find the right word "stressed from what we have discovered about the M.I.B" he rested his chin on top of his pearls head as his Pearl leaned into his chest wrapping his arms around his waist as he wrapped one arm around him "it has left me a bit uneasy" Kuro pulled back and once again gazed into his diamonds eyes, as his own seemed to get darker.

"My diamond would you like for me to help you" Kuro leaned up close to Yami's ear " _relax~"_ his voice a airy whisper sending shivers down his diamonds spine as he wrapped his arms around his diamonds waist.

Yami growled as his eyes glowed softly but strongly, "Kuro" his Pearl stopped at his diamonds voice."you know how just how to help me relax" his Pearl just smirked and nuzzled Yami's neck. Yami chuckled and picked his pedal up and began to dance in a waltz, their movements were slow at first and they loved it that way, their dance start to pick up speed changing from a waltz into a salsa dancing with each movement caused their gems to begin to glow and pulse.

"Y-Y" Kuro tried to say but it was hard to do as his diamond was getting into the rhythm of the dance, and so was he. "Yami" He smiled as he placed his head on his diamonds shoulder. Yami smiled as on his back his gem glowed black and Kuro's gem on his chest glowed.

Feeling that they were getting closer to the best part, Yami leaned close to his pearls ear. "Fuse with me my dear Pearl, fuse with me now" he gave one Kuro a spin and preformed a dip

"Yami" Smiled Kuro as he leaned towards Yami, Yami smiled as well as he leaned down towards Kuro and his body glowed. Their bodies turned into light as their gems appeared to be shifting from where they would be, and the room was bathed in a black and grey light.

Training room

The training room of the moon base had some of them most advanced technology not seen on earth, a virtual reality room as the earthlings would put it was once used on homeworld to help Quartz soldiers learn to adapt to any terrain on any planet. Now it had the image of the white sandy beaches of beach city were displayed with its crystal blue ocean view shimmering under the virtual sun light.

Suddenly a blast of sand exploded into the air scattering it along the coast, from the explosion came Stiriacus now fully clothed he was wearing a pair of loose black pants, with snowflake like markings going up the legs, a black and white sleeveless vest over a mesh shirt, and fingerless black leather gloves with snowflake like designs on the back of the gloves. He was holding his bow in his hand and panting slightly. Suddenly he twirled his bow in front of him deflecting a rain of ice shards.

Standing on the ocean Aquarius smirked "he's getting better" he raised his hand "let's up the anti" bubbles of water rose from the ocean clenching his hand into a fist they froze solid and snapped themselves into arrows of ice with a a thrust of his hand he sent them flying right at Stiriacus, the howlite saw the arrows and grinned as he raised his staff into the air and summoned a wall of wind that formed a twister around himself that defeated the arrows and shattered them into shards, then using the wind he launched himself towards Aquarius and stabbed his staff forward aiming to jab him in the gut. Aquarius dogged by moving is body to the side but Stiri continues launching countless barrage of jabs with his staff.

"You are certainly getting better" said Aquarius as continued dogging as Stiri pulled back his staff a sphere of wind forming as he thrusted it forward once more. Aquarius smiled as he reached forward and summoned water to rise up and formed a hand that gripped the staff stopping it from hitting him "sorry deary" said Aquarius as he slid within Stiriacus guard he spun around and slammed a kick into his gut making the gem gasp for air "I'm not just restricted to using water" he spun around once more slamming another kick this time into his chin sending in stumbling back.

Aquarius called upon the water from the ocean and sent a massive wave of water towards the beach that splashed Stiri soaking him. Stiri looked at Aquarius an amused smile on his face "really just getting me wet? Are you going soft on me now?" He said as he switched his bow into its bow and arrow form a string of light formed as he formed an arrow of wind, the water user gem smiled as he he raised his hand up to the water near Stiri's feet the water at his feet slowly started to freeze, it rose up and shot towards Stiri at breakneck speeds. It took the form of a massive hand of ice and slammed into the chocked Howlite and froze him in a flower if ice.

Aquarius put his arms behind his head "looks like your just chilling eh Stiri" he said as he chuckled to himself. The ice began to shake and crack, from the center large spiderweb like cracks formed moving long the ice beige finally it shattered sending shards of ice flying everywhere Aquarius simply raised his hand causing the shards to stop and orbit around him, Stiri glared at Aquarius as he raised his bow and turned it back into it it's staff form "your gonna pay for that" he said, Aquarius simply laughed as he thrusted his hand forward and sent the shards of ice towards the Stiri. Stiriacus raised his staff and slashed it down sending out a razor sharp currents and blasted the icy projectiles away; very nearly impaling Aquarius in the process had he not raised an ice wall a second before.

The two locked eyes neither of their gazes falling, Stiriacus began to spin his staff around summoning a whirlwind around him, Aquarius summoned water to surround him and form his ice blades instead if seven this time it was twelve six on one side and six on the other. The two tensed and we're ready to charge...

"Stiriacus! Aquarius"

But they were interrupted by Ignis's worried filled voice came through the speaker.

"Report to lord Yami's throne room this instant!"

The two ended their spar and quickly left for the throne room.

Yami's throne room

"As of two hours ago our scanners picked up a strange reading on earth" said Ignis as he stood before a holo screen of earth, the others all sat at a crescent shaped table with Yami at the center, Kuro and Pyrus on his right and Aquarius and Stiriacus on his left. "According to our scanners the reading showed to be a gems energy signature" here the image enhanced to show the area of the earth where beach city was located and from the image they saw the water from the beach creating a large tower like structure.

"From what you can see this structure was created by a water manipulating gem" all eyes turned to both Stiriacus and Aquarius "anything you would like to share?" Asked Ignis.

Aquarius glared at him "yes we couldn't have done that because" Aquarius created a holo screen showing him and Stiri in the training room "we were having a sparing match as this was going on" Stiri nodded conferring what Aquarius said that me true.

Ignis huffed before turning his gaze back to the screen " be that as it may our cameras also caught this image leaving the earths atmosphere" the image showed a figure flying away from the earth, the thing was the figure was flying away with a pair of wings...made of water. Ignis smiled condescendingly "then please explain this image Aquarius" he said turning around expecting to see the angered look on the aquatic gems face but only saw a look of shock and sadness instead a look that didn't fit the usually happy gem.

Aquarius stood from his seat and moves towards the screen his eyes locked on the figure, he raised a hand and sprawled out his fingers enhance the image and his eyes widen and a sharp gasp escape his mouth as his wigs burst from his back and he flys through the door, the others stare in his direction in shock but Yami looks at the image on screen and instantly he knows why his third member left. On the screen was the image of a blue haired blue skinned female with wings made of water, The figure was someone Yami was familiar with and so was Aquarius.

It was Aquarius's little sister, the mirror gem, and his fellow water user. Lapis lazuli.

Aquarius flew towards the door leading out of the base and into space, she was on earth this whole time he though she was captured but she was on earth, he had no idea how she had been there or how she had remained hidden and he didn't care his sister was alive. He got to the door and slammed his hand down on the button, the doors slid open sucking out the air in the room. He didn't care gems didn't need to breath in space, just as he was about to leave he felt a hand grip his wrist he didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"Let me go"

"You can't go after her"

"I don't care let me go"

"You saw where she was aiming the tower, you say where she's flying you can't go after her"

"She's my sister!"

"She's flying towards homeworld you know what they will do if they see you!"

"Damnit Yami I don't care!" He snatched his wrist from his leader as the door slid shut and locked. "For years after the war I searched for her" he said his back to his diamond "for years i thought she was captured by homeworld or shattered or hiding on earth" his hands clenched into fist "I scoured the earth searching for her" his voice started to hiccup "and now I find her only to see her flying from the planet towards a place we swore to " his body starts to shake "I can't lose her again!" He yelled as his wings started to freeze and boil at the same time "I..I just can't" his tone was heartbreaking.

He felt his diamond wrap his arms around him and pulled him into a hug as he felt his aquamarine start to shake and felt him turn around his his hold as his shirt started to get soaked,mint from his wings but his tears "I...my little sister...my little lapis" he cried as Yami just held him as he knew how devastated he must be "I don't want to loose her" Yami just held him tighter rubbing his back and whispered in his ear.

"We will get her back Aquarius...I promise"

 **And boom! A boom of my own has been dropped, lapis and Aquairus are brother and sister, now I know you have questions about how the two of them are brother and sister, or if they were made on the same kindergarten but trust me darlings everything will be explained if the future as will some surprises and secrets that have yet to be reviled.**

 **but now we have reached the point where the shards is about to merger with the Steven universe story line, and the crystal gems will meet the shards, will it be good will it be bad? That all depends on what happens when the shards appear to help the gems fight off Jasper and peridot, but not only them there is going to be a surprise in the next chapter besides the homeworld gems.**

 **so any questions or things you like about the story leave a review and hope for the best.**

 **Until then , read, review, like and follow and I hope you have a fantastic day.**

 ***Aquairus appears looking crazy***

 **Aquairus: Guys guys I have a theory! Yellow diamond is- *tackled to the floor by pyro and dragged of stage hog tied and gagged***


	5. Chapter 5

***Famous appears in a swirl of flames***

 **Hello Darligs~ sorry for the long wait I've been caught up with doing oath with Leo and some other things in my personal life *cracks his neck* god you figure job hunting wouldn't be a literal pain in the neck but surprisingly it is.**

 **?: Your just being lazy!**

 ***Famous glares off stage and throws a fire ball resulting in a explosion* Shut up! No one asked for comments from the peanut gallery! *Coughs.* Anyway so darlings I would like to say that the next chapter of the shards is on its way,mi have two chapters finished and one is being edited, so you can expect another update sooner than later.**

 ***Aquarius appears***

 **Aquarius: Speaking of sooner than later when do I get to *a metal plate appears over his mouth***

 **What have I said about trying to spoil surprises! Honestly Aquairus for someone who controls water you sure as hell cant hold it.**

 ***Aquairus glares as he struggles to get the plate off***

 **Can someone come get him off stage before he is able to get the plate off!**

 **Jasper: Yeah yeah I'm on it I'm on it. *picks up Aquairus like a sack of potatoes* Seriously remind me again why I agreed to this? Everyone in the fandom knows I'm going to reappear sooner or later in the cannon.**

 ***Famous chucked* Oh deary~ We all know that Rebecca-sempai is going to bring you back its just my version has you being a important role earlier rather than later. *Makes a shooing motion* Now now off you go deary, it's almost time for the show.**

 **Jasper: Yeah yeah, you better make me look good kit otherwise your my next training dummy. *Walks off stage with a struggling and glaring Aquarius***

 ***Famous glares* Anyway,math out further ado and hopefully no more interruptions, let get this show on the road!**

 **The Shards.**

 **Chapter 5**

It was just as Yami predicted lapis had flown from earth and too homeworld and they were on their way back to the planet, the moon bases sensors had picked up a fast moving object moving through space at warp speed to reach the planet's atmosphere and its target was beach city. Currently Yami sat with his court in what was the war room.

"She brought them back! How could she do this"

"Homeworld is coming we need to be prepared for a fight in case things go south for the gems"

"I have to agree we need to arm ourselves and be ready in case the gems fall, no offense to the fallen Rose Quartz but her groups chances of winning have dropped significantly"

"Then why are we sitting here?! Why don't we help them! They are fellow gems so we should act now!"

"Please everyone let's calm down"

His four generals were at each other's throats, the ship from homeworld had appeared in the form of a hand in the skies above beach city and the crystal gems had thought to use Rose quartz's light cannons to blast the ship but ship merely flicked the beam of energy aside it didn't even leave a dent. Yami knew it would have worked thanks to a few of his connections back on homeworld he knew the technology was far more advanced then anything the crystal gems had at the moment and he knew they knew as well, he watched from the holo-screen as the humans quickly began to evacuate from their homes and leave the city...along with Rose's son and heir to her legacy Steven universe.

Yami narrows his eyes as he watches as the ship gets ready to land and he knows he can't wait any longer. As his court continues to argue he takes a deep calming breath "silence" he ordered as a pressure forces the other gems to be silent and look towards their leader "this is no time for arguing among ourselves like a bunch of freshly made rubies" the court of the black diamond had the decency to look sheepish as they all bowed their heads "the time has come for us to revile ourselves to the crystal gems" his court looks at him "with the invasion of a homeworld ship there is no doubt that the M.I.B will soon arrive in beach and take the gems away along with their ship"

Standing from his throne Yami assumed his true height as his court all stood "Kuro" he said making his Pearl stand at attention "I want the warp pad to teleport us right on to the beach make it happen" Kuro nodded as he brought up a holo-screen and began typing away, "Ignis, Pyrus, Stiriacus and Aquarius I want you three on guard and be prepared for anything that might happen" they nodded "if the M.I.B show up...we have no choice but to eliminate them" they nodded once again but Aquarius looked concerned.

"My diamond the crystal gems will they agree with our methods of taking care of the humans from the M.I.B?" He asked. Yami sighed he had known this question would come up, he knew that the crystal gems like rose quartz cared for all living things and considered that humans needed to be protected, but he knew if she saw what the M.I.B were doing to the remains gems she would have no choice but to agree with his method.

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it for now we must get to the beach and stop a fight from occurring" the aquatic gem nodded, the table before them sank into the floor and rising in the empty space was a massive warp pad big enough to fit all of them on it.

"My diamond the warp pad is ready count down five seconds till warp" said Kuro as he closed his screen, Yami nodded and motioned for his court to step onto the pad they each took a position around their diamond forming a circle like formation. "Warp Pad sequence initiated...mass warp in 5...4...3...2...1 mass warp activated" the warp pad glowed and they all were covered in a massive beam of light and then they vanished.

On the beach

Steven universe was the son of Rose Quartz, he was half human and half gem but he was so much like his mother as everyone had told him, he had thought that all gems shouldn't fight and that they should be happy and protecting the planet like his mom did. Recently however that had been turned upside down, he had learned about how his mother and her group rebelled against their home in an effort to stop whatever it was that the homeworld gems were doing to the planet, this resulted in an all out war between the rebels and the homeworld gems something that didn't sit right with Steven when he heard this.

Now he had learned that without his shield the rebels might not have won the war, he knew he had to go back and with the help of his pet lion he had made it to the beach. He along with the remaining members of his mother's army, Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl watched as the massive green hand like ship floated above the water and then turned, it's mechanical fingers uncurling so the palm faced the sky the fires hit the sand sending out a large sand cloud. From the palm rose a sphere like object, Pearl looked upon it in fear, Amethyst's upper lip trembled in anger, Garnet had a frown on her face, and Steven watched in awe.

The orb rolled down the palm onto the tip of the only uncurled finger before the sphere vanished and the fingered lowered to the ground, the first figure to appear was the gem who had continued to send those round robots to earth the gem named peridot. "That's them alright" she said pointing down at the crystal gems as she looked back at her escort. "Their the ones who keep breaking my machines" the taller figure walked forward her yellow eyes narrowed in disgust.

"This is it?" She asked uncaringly eyeing the gems, who all stood battle ready.

"Jasper! They keep interfering with my work!" Snapped peridot as she was annoyed she hadn't been able to get her mission completed to the interference of these crystal clods.

The one known as jasper sighed as she stepped forward, into the light showing off her masculine yet female like form "looks like another waste of my time" she said as she looked over the gems seeing as none of them looked strong enough to fight her, Steven looked shocked at the way the larger gem had just dismissed the gems like that. Jasper looked behind her seeing their newest recruit hiding behind her. "Hey get over here" she said dragging the other gem forward revealing it to be lapis lazuli who's face morphed into one of shock.

"Lapis" whispered Steven seeing the gem he considered a friend.

"This is there base?" Asked jasper as she was not all that impressed.

"Yes" answered Lapis as she had no choice but to tell the truth.

"You need to leave eminently!" Demanded Garnet.

"Yeah step off!" Snapped Amethyst.

"This is not a gem controlled planet" yelled Pearl Trying to hold back the fear that she felt.

The three homeworld gems jumped off the finger and landed on the beach "and neither of you saw Rose Quartz?" She sighed in disappointment "what a shame, I was looking forward to beating her into the ground!" He mouth twisted into a battle crazed grin. Steven gasped in fear and surprise. "But this is all that's left f her army?" She asked her grin turning into a frown.

"Some lost defective Pearl?" Pearl took a step back in fear.

"A puny over cooked runt?" Amethyst glared at the taller gem.

"And this shameless display" Garnet did nothing, Jasper's eyes roamed over towards Steven.

"What is that?" She said pointing at the young boy, putting the gems in guard.

"It calls itself the Steven" the peridot said as she recalled her conversation with the one know as Steven.

"He's just a human" snapped lapis quickly "he's not one of them" she was hoping Steven would have been gone before they showed up and found out about him being a crystal gem.

"I know what a human is" jasper said as she turned around and started walking away "you don't need me for this" she waved her hand behind her dismissing the gems once again "just blast them with the ship"

Peridot let out a grunt of displeasure "uh fine" her left hands fingers formed a holo screen as the ship slowly lifted into the air, the gems all gasped in surprise as the giant hand formed a gun like shape and its pointer finger was directed right at the gems. Peridot made a circle on her hover screen locking on to the gems before pressing the center causing the circle to glow white, the tip of the finger glowed as it gathered energy forming a sphere of energy that eclipsed the hand itself looking like a miniature sun.

In a quick turn garnet turned to their last member "Steven get out of here!" She ordered hoping he would listen.

"No!" He yelled.

"I won't let you risk your life!" She yelled

"But this is MY home and you're ALL my family!" He countered. Amethyst and Pearl looked conflicted they wanted him here but they also wanted him to leave.

Stevens gem started to glow due to his raging emotions. "Firing" said peridot as the laser reached maximum power as it fired a narrow white light laser at the gems position. Steven was ready to run in front of his family and protect them, to prove he was a crystal gem as well, when suddenly a split second before the blast hit a beam of light shot down in front of the gems blinding them.

"I think that's enough"

When the light cleared the gems and Steven gasped as they saw. Standing before them was a figure whose size dwarfed all those on the beach including garnet and jasper. This figure was surrounded by four other figures who weren't ass tall but one was as tall as garnet, another as tall as Pearl and the other three were just a foot taller than Pearl. The figure had his hand up in the air and to the shock and awe of many he was holding back the laser with his bare hand, "if this is the best my old home has to offer then I'm not all that impressed" he said as with a flick of his wrist he sent the blast off to the side where it exploded off in the distance.

Both sides looked in shock, the gems from homeworld most of all. Garnet seeing this stepped forward "who are you?" She asked holding her gauntlets ready as Pearl and Amethyst stood by her with Steven standing behind them. The figure let out a small chuckle as he looked around the beach not at all bothered by the tense atmosphere.

"It has been so long since I have stepped foot on this planet myself" he said as he locked eyes with the homeworld gems "and I will be shattered before I will ever let harm come to it" suddenly an invisible pressure came over the beach forcing all those present sans the people close to the figure to their knees and gaining different reactions.

Amethyst had never felt such pressure on her body before, sure she had been crushed, or squeezed forcing her back into her gem, but this this was unimaginable it felt like her body was being pushed down by an invisible weight, she tried to turn into her alter ego the purple puma hoping to lighten the pressure but she found that ability was being blocked by the same force ' _wha is this? Why can't I move'_

Pearl was forced to her knees as her body locked up in fear, she had felt this same feeling before and she had only felt it from few beings that could produce this same feeling that made it feel like she was nothing more than a common Pearl and she was good for nothing and she had no purpose. ' _How..how can this be the only gem that can give off this aura is'_

Garnet was not your normal gem, she was a fusion, one know as a harmonic fusion, the perfect fusion between two gems who loved and cared for each other, she was the the result between the gems Ruby and Sapphire. This feeling that she was feeling both her halves had felt only once in their lives and that was because they had formed their fusion in the first place, currently within garnet her two halves were in shock.

" _No it's not possible how can this be!_ " Cried out sapphire as she almost clasped, her future vision had never once seen this happening, she had seen many different outcomes in this happening but never this happening.

" _No no no! There can't be another one here on earth! All of them retreated back to homeworld so how is it one is here how!"_ Yelled her other half Ruby.

Both lapis and peridot felt fear coursing the through their very beings, they had both only sensed this feeling once before from the one gem who truly scared them ' _there is only one who can do this'_ thought Peridot in fear.

Jasper unlike the other gems wasn't feeling fear what she felt was the complete opposite, she felt pure joy and euphoria rushing through her, she had only felt this way a few times in her life, the first was in the presence of a diamond more specifically her diamond and not just her diamond by another as well, when it came to yellow diamond the feeling she got whenever this pressure was forced in her was a sick feeling, it made her feel like she was getting weaker every time she was in her presence. ' _This! This is it the feeling I have been searching for after so many years after she was gone I have found another!'_

All the gems present sans amethyst knew only one gem could use this ability. "My name is Yami but my real identity is better known as the fifth member of the order of the diamonds" the aura increased as a barely noticeable black flame like aura "I am Black Diamond"

All eyes on the beach sans the group around black diamonds widen, some in awe some in fear and some in surprise, for jasper he eyes widen in joy 'another diamond and not just any diamond one that was close

"Who are you?" Steven asked in confusion unsure why he felt a inkling of fear and a familiarity to the tall male, Garnet stood frozen in shock while Pearl was studdering about it being impossible.

Turning his head to the side Yami glanced at the Crystal Gems and said "It is wonderful to see you two still together, seems like just yesterday you defied fate." while staring at Garnet. Aquarious looked pained so Yami gave a nod, and in an instant Aquarious was hugging Lapiz Lazuli.

It was when Yami turned his back to Peridot that she thought to send a message to her Diamond, only to yelp as Jasper reached over and crushed her Arm enhancer and screen.

"We need to wrap this up quickly they will be here soon, if the ship and gems did not draw them my power will" Yami said before his eyes flashed black and all of the bubbled gems in the temple dissappered.

Yami saw Jasper move and with a mear thought turned Peridot and Jasper back into their gem forms. turning to Ignis he ordered "take the ship and return to the base"

Ignis quickly complied while also taking the two poofed gems to question when they reformed. Turning to the Crystal Gems, Yami said "Is the Temple still Flyable, because if not it has to be destroyed"

After Yami said this a pink glow came from his shirt shocking him as he looked around until his eyes landed on Lion and he said "Very clever Rose" a siren and helcopter blades were heard growing louder by the second, "Go now, Pyrus go with them and explain everything. I sense some one with a strong gem fragment coming, I will deal with this personally"

 ***Famous reappears***

 **There you go Darligs chapter five of the shards and chapter six is soon to follow, now be warned as Steven will lose his innocence views of the world and gems alike the next chapter, how well that my dearys is for you to see in the next chapter.**

 ***Sounds of rumbling heard backstage***

 **What the hell? What's going on back there!**

 ***Pyrus appears looking haggered***

 **Pyrus: It's Aquarius! He's gone off the deep end for the next few chapters and is gone mad!**

 **Damnit! I thought we could hold him off, sorry darlings but it appears that I am needed else where.**

 **So please, read, review and make sure to hit that follow button if you wanna know when I update and I hope you have a fantastic day**

 ***Another explosion***

 **Goddamn it Aquarius!**


	6. Chapter 6

***Soundd of explosions, curses and screaming are heard as Famous appears, his fur looking a mess as his four tails moved around like snakes***

 **Hello darlings, sorry for my less then perfect state, like I said last chapter, Aquairus is pretty hyped for this one as out of the shards he's the most...well I'll leave that up to you to see when you read the new chapter.**

 ***Ignis crashes on stage***

 **Ignis: For fuck sake does he ever not slug me in the damn face!**

 **Hey Hey hey watch the language here buddy, this is a fanfiction for a kids show.**

 ***Ignis gives famous a deadpanded look***

 **Ignis: Boy don't give me that shit, especially considering due to this chapter your going to have to change the fucking rating.**

 **Fair enough and shut up, now get back there and stop him before he gets any further! It's bad enough we had to call in some of the others but this is getting out of hand.**

 ***A massive wave of water slashes down on stage and when it clears, Sans the skeleton if sitting there***

 **Sans: Yo.**

 **Fanous: What the! Sans! Your suppose to be helping the others!**

 **Sans: What can I say I got washed away**

 ***Fanous and Ignis's eyes twitch***

 **Sans: Besides I came to ask water your doing anyway**

 ***The sounds of a person screaming "SAAAAAAAAAANS!" Could be heard***

 **Famous: Just get back there and help keep Aquarius under control.**

 **Sans: *Shrugs shoulders* Sure, sure I'll make sure this doesn't turn into a wash out~**

 ***Sans teleports apaway avoiding twin spears of fire***

 **Ignis: I despise bad puns. *Eye twitching***

 **Famous: let's just start the chapter so we can get things back under control, Ignis the disclaimer.**

 **Ignis: Famous Fox does not own Steven universe, Steven universe is property of Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network, the Oc gems of Pyrus, Stiriacus, and black diamond belong to a few of Famous friends who are letting him use them for his story, please support the official release of Steven universe.**

 **Famous: And with out further ado let's get moving!**

 **The Shards.**

 **Chaoter 6.**

Suddenly the sound siren and helicopter blades was right on top of them as multiple black vans swarmed the beach and a large black helicopter slowly lowered to the ground scattering the sand as it landed. From the vans multiple M.I.B grunts stormed out surrounding the group which black counted at least fifty in number in a large circle weapons aimed and primed to fire, the helicopter door opened up and out stepped the same M.I.B agent from Aquarius mission to the Arctic. Agent S gave the gems a cruel smile "well well well well well...well"

"Must be a really deep well" snickered Aquarius before being elbowed by Pyrus.

"I must admit when our sensors told us gems were located at this area it was a surprise" he slowly walked forward "I thought it was just a few gem monsters but this" he gestured to all the present gems standing before him "this is wonderful a handful of you fucking freaks already for pick up" his smile turned sinister and behind his glasses a small red gleam appeared "and people say gems are girls best friends"

Black stepped forward his aura turning the sand beneath him to glass, "you are making a foolish mistake _human._ " He hissed as his court stood by his side with Aquarius pushing lapis behind him. "You dare to take the shards of our fallen brothers and sisters and use them for your cheap toys." The crystal gems, Steve and lapis's eyes all widen in horror. "And you call us freaks, yet you are the real monsters." Agent S growled at black.

"Us the monsters?" He snapped "no no you walking clumps of rock are the monsters, you come to our planet poisoning our earth, and using its resources to build your little toy army." The gems and blacks court all snarled at him. "You come to our planet and kidnap humans taking them from their friends and family so they never see them again."

Blacks eyes narrowed as his hands started to burn. "And worse of all you start a war with us causing the deaths of millions of humans just cause one of your own puppets killed one of your own clumps of dirt!"

The temperature on the beach increased dramatically to the point the water of the ocean began to boil and steam, the sand around black slowly turned to glass. Blacks eyes were a lit with flames of pure rage, his hands clenched into fist as fire: pure black fire erupted from them cloaking his hands in the onyx colored flames. "Don't you dare call my sister a clump of dirt!" Roared black as his court narrowed their eyes. "Don't you ever call her that you worthless excuse of a living organism." the court all physically gulped there were few things that could set Yami off.

One was insulting his court.

The second was harming a member of his family.

The worse and final, insulting his sister.

Agent S faked a look of confusion "your sister?" His face morphed into a smug grin "you mean these?" He asked as he reached into his shirt and pulled out a small capsule and inside it were two thumb size shards: two pink thumb size shards. Yami's anger escalated seeing this worthless human holding his baby sisters shards, "so this is what your angry about a pair of useless shards of a shattered freak?" He asked shaking the capsule making the shards rattle inside of it.

"Well don't worry" said S as he placed the shards back inside his pocket "you'll all be joking them soon enough." He said as he raised his hand and prepared to give his men the order to fire.

"No...we won't." Yami said as his eyes still blazed with furry. "Shards" he said his voice hollow but still full of anger "summon your weapons" hissed Yami "leave none behind" his court all gained viscous grins as each one summoned their weapons.

From his gem Kuro summoned two things, in swirls of black light two weapons appeared, the first that appeared attached itself to his right arm it was a shield shaped like a Greek Dipylon-style shield (a metal circle with sections missing on either side) it was black with small hints of dark grey mixed it and in the center was a black diamond snapped star.

The second that appeared was in his left hand was a spear it consists of a glowing onyx colored blade with a dark grey grip and a black, silver, and and grey colored pommel shaped like a star. The head of the blade spirals down the upper shaft, appearing far more sharp on the lower shaft. He gave his spear a short twirl and held it ready at his side and held his shield out in front of him.

Ignis moved his hand behind him and his gem glowed as he gripped the item as it started to appear, from behind him he pulled out a sword, it was sword that has a slightly dark red and black pommel resembling a opal. The guard and knuckle bow of the sword is black/dark crimson with the guard having an image of a open flame. The grip, guard, and knuckle bow are inscribed with a swirling flame design. The sword's cupped hilt and broad blade with its tanto tip are reminiscent of a 17th century military cutlass. He swiped the blade in the arc through the air a thin trail of fire appearing as he held the blade up so it pointed to the sky.

Stiriacus smiled as he reached up to the back of his neck as his gem glowed and he pulled it up and from it came his staff, the staff was black in color but the ends of the staff were dark grey, along the staff were small dark blue and green wind and wave like markings, the staff itself was was at least a good eight inches in height, he twirled it at his side gathering the wind around the tip before shouldering the staff, as the gathered wind formed a long scythe like blade at the end.

Pyrus smiled as he moved his hand towards his navel as it glowed and a glowing handle appeared from it, he gripped it and pulled it free. From it came his whip as it bears a multi-tailed dark blue whip which had three tails . It has a cross-guard in the form of a silver star. The lash is dark blue and is divided into three different segments with spiked balls on the ends. Multiple shards of sapphires are embedded on the main lash, which inflict additional damage and further restrain the target. His whip has a dark blue sapphire as the pommel and the handle itself is purplish blue.

Aquarius just smiled but it wasn't a friendly smile it held a deep rooted anger and hate as he raised his hands up and bent his fingers in the shape of claws and he tensed his legs, water formed from the air and crawled along his arms to his hands and along his feet, then the water began to frost over and then it started freezing to the point it steamed. And in a flash appearing on Aquarius hands and feet were a pair of Icy blue hand and feet mounted claws, his eyes opened to show chips of Arctic blue ice as he went into a fighting stance.

Finally Yami raised his hand and pressed his thumb and middle finger together "shards." He said as he moved his two fingers.

 **SNAP**

"Take them out."

With that command the court of Yami charged with a battle cry.

Stiriacus leapt into action with a swing of his staff now scythe he beheaded three gunman in an instant, blood sprayed from their open necks as Stiri swirled around bisecting two more guards at the waist slicing them in half, he smiled as he raised his scythe into the air and brought down releasing a arc of wind that parted the sand as it flew, most were able to doge but those that weren't were cut to pieces. One of the men pulled out a blade and charged and swung his bald wildly aiming to cut and hack away at Stiri who dodged the attacks easily before turning quickly, spinning her weapon around and brining the shaft down over the top of the man, stopping him in his tracks.

He smiled as he gripped the staff of his make shift scythe and with a grunt he pulled it down, the great blade, held at an angle just behind the body of the man, rushes back, tearing through his body entirely from the right shoulder to it's hip, the top half flying away as the remaining lower portion slumps down, blood pooling along the sand. Using his water control he manipulated the blood forcing it to rise into the air forming several orbs of the Crimson elixir, with a wave of his hand he made the orbs change shape into multiple blades and sent them flying, they impaled multiple gunmen taking them out in single or multiple hits.

Another gunmen charged him, as it tries to strike him once more he ducks and counter strikes, before hooking the head of his weapon around its waist, aiming at another of its teammates behind it. As another lounges, fully intent on going through it's teammate if it provides a change to finally strike down this tiny terror, just in time for him to fire point blank a blade of wind, splitting the charging gunman in half, his torso flying backwards and into another.

He continues to dodge and weave as yet more enemies come against him, striking and dismembering as he goes, before hooking one gunman around the neck and rolling under and over it onto its back, where he yanks his scythe upward, making himself into an impromptu guillotine and while soaring into the air.

Landing on the ground he looked up to see several troops dropping from a helicopter, smiling he changed the scythe blade of wind into a fan like shape, with one great big swing a massive wind tunnel sucked the agents inside along with the helicopter and the vans trapping them inside, smiling he raised his hand and controlled the tunnel and snapped it into an orb like shape he then turned his staff into bow form and notched the string forming an arrow of wind.

"See ya." And he let it fly. The arrow soared through the air and as it flew it changed from and arrow into a blade of wind the cut through the ball if wind, but it also cut into the motor of the helicopter turning the orb into a massive sphere of fire and metal as the agents inside were brunt to ashes.

Pyrus was a a blur as he danced around agent after agent his whip shinned with deep sapphire blue flames as it would slice through agents like a knife through butter, he landed to a stop as multiple agents open fire with their automatic machine guns, he spun his whip around him forming a cone like barrier that reflected the bullets scattering the across the sand.

Once the guns ran out of ammo he smiled. "My turn." he summoned a second whip and snapped them along the ground cloaking both in flames, grinning he curled up into his ball form and started revving up dragging his whips along with him turning him into a massive blazing wheel of flames.

He dashed forward mowing down any and all agents that stood in his way his flames burning them to cinders, his rolling form uncurled as he flew across the sand cloaked in flames he jumped into the air and crashed back down in the center of a group of agents, a massive tower of flames exploding into the sky scattering the clouds above.

Agents stood paralyzed in fear as he stood his form a shadow in the light the flaming twister, his gaze glaring upon them. He blazed forward seemingly vanishing, he reappeared before a single group of agents and blazed right through them scattering them through the air, he used his whip to ensnare a single agent and and repeatedly slammed him into the other skyward agents before slamming him into the ground.

He vanished once more and reappeared in front of a falling guard he summoned a sphere of flames and fired it directly at the agent incinerating them, he appeared next to another agent and slammed a kick to his chin launching him skyward he appeared above the agent and slammed another kick with a foot cloaked in flames burning the agent as he went crashing into the sand. He reappeared on the sand running towards another group his hand held out towards them and from it multiple fire balls shot out at rapid speed each one holding the power of a grenade and when they hit blew the agents apart, he backflipped into the air and released another explosion of flames blasting them apart.

Ignis glided across the sand leaving a trail of dark grey flames that turned the sand to glass, as he did his blade was a blur as he cut, sliced, diced, stabbed, implied, and gutted agents that were in his path. He flipped over another group slicing his blade in a wide arc cleaving their heads from their shoulders their headless bodies falling to the earth, another group charged him all holding different types of melee weapons, he smile smiled and with a quick spin stabbed his blade into the sand super heating it to the point that it turned to glass and with a wave of his hand arched up like needles the large jagged shards implying the group in multiple areas.

Hearing a war cry behind him he side stepped as another agent attempted to attack him with a 20th century looking saber, the two clashed in a shower of sparks block, dogging and paring and attempts they made at each other, they locked blades once more both trying to over power the other. Then Ignis smirked and his eyes were lit a flame with a dark red glow, from the ground an orange and black circle appeared below them the agent looked at Ignis who gave him a sardonic smile.

"Burn" the circle erupted into a pillar of flames with a high pitch whistling noise that forced many agents to cover their ears. Suddenly from the flames shot projectiles, these projectiles were large shards of black glass, the flames cleared to show Ignis standing unharmed and in his hand was a bow made of black glass he smiled as he formed three black glass arrows and let them fly.

They landed in a triangle formation around a group, Ignis smiled as he raised his hands and pressed his middle and thumb finger together, his eyes glowing a large orange and black circle appeared under the group they tried to run but with a loud snap the circle erupted in a loud pillar of spiraling flames. Ignis smiled, suddenly four agents dog piled on top of him soon followed six then eight then ten, all of them hoping to stop the pyro-mancer, suddenly dark grey beams of light shinned through the pile and they grew brighter and brighter until they exploded outward. The agents fell from the sky as Ignis floated mid air surrounded by a sailing sphere of flames.

He glared down at the fallen agents and gathered flames in front of him, then thrusting his hands forward from the sphere erupted a massive beam of fire like energy that burned away at the agents not even giving them time to scream as their skin, bones and organs were reduced to ashes.

Flashes of light and the sound of metal cutting into flesh were all that were heard, Kuro Yami's personal Pearl was unlike his sister yellow pearl, blue Pearl, and white pearl he trained with Yami so he could be of more use to him instead of just being an 'add on' or an 'accessory' as other gems called, with help from Yami Kuro had blossomed into a true warrior even more so with his ability.

Kuro blocked a blow from a sword with his shield and lashed out with his spear which had shrunk to the size of a sword and slashed an agent across the stomach spilling the contents of it across the sand, he flipped over the falling agent and tossed his shield with a flick of his wrist, it flew through the air like a saw blade either slicing off heads of agents or cutting off the limbs of those who thought to defend against it.

Calling his shield back to him he used his empty hand to negate a blow from two agents wielding swords their metal blades not even touching him, he made his spear expand and spun the shaft in a complete circle around his neck the blade cutting right through the humans body's like wet paper, more agents stood at a distance and fired off round after round of bullets but this didn't bother Kuro, he simply raised his hand and the bullets stopped mid air and with a twirl of his fingers returned to their senders. He stood looking at the next four agents each wailing different weapons.

One a large battle axe.

Another a modified katana with a gun barrel.

One with a spear with an axe head.

And the last one two tanto blades.

Four on one...Kuro licked these odds.

He blitzed across the sand appearing before the axe user surprising him greatly as he tried to attack only to be slashed across the waist leaving a large gash that to Kuro's mild surprise healed, the axe user tried to counter but Kuro knocked him back with a quick flourish of his blade. The one with the katana attacked with a low sweeping slashing aiming for Kuro's legs but he deflected it and knocked him away with a spartan kick to the chest, the axe user and the one with the spear attacked from both sides but Kuro blocked the spear user with his shield while fulling extending his spear and spun it on his open lift side deflating the axe.

Kuro brought his spear down on the head of the sword user knocking him down and used his shield to block the tanto user. He dashed forward right at the axe weirder his sword size spear extending to the size of a normal spear and deflect a blow from the axe and used his Sheila to block another blow then he brought his spear back up the blade slicing up the agents chest leaving another gash that bleed but healed at a much slower pace.

Kuro pressed on the attack his spear locking with the axe head, but he broke through and added another gash to the man's chest as he fell to one knee. He looked where Kuro had been only to see him gone, a shadow was falling on him so he rolled out of the way just as Kuro's spear imbedded itself into the sand.

Pulling it free Kuro twirled it with ease as he threw it at the katana user who deflected it,but was caught off guard as Kuro kick his legs from under him knocking him off his feet, he caught his spear just in time to fire off a bolt of energy as the other spear user tried to attack him the energy bolt blocked the attack, the man tried to hit Kuro with the but of his spear but Kuro turned to his side and raised his shield just as the man tried to smash him with the flat of the blade.

Kuro armed a downward slash at the man but he dodged but Kuro twirled his spear once more and the man's blade caught the attack sparks falling to the ground as he tried to fight Kuro off. But Kuro had more experience and managed send the man back flying.

His spear shrinking to the size of a sword he held it as he clashed against the axe user they two blades clashing before the man drew his arm back and brought it down, Kuro cartwheeled to the side avoiding the attack as it caused a small explosion of sand, the man spun around and slashed his axe blade in a wide arc catching Kuro's shield sending him sliding back a few feet, Kuro hearing foot steps behind him saw the fellow spearman coming right at him and jumped into the air as the blade hit the sand.

Mid air Kuro used his shield to block a blow from the axe weirder as he fell to the ground he broke into a break dance windmill kicking the spearman off his feet and black flipping just as the axe-man slammed his fist on the ground.

Kuro ran and flipped over the man's head and with a toss of his arm sent his shield flying nailing the axe-man in the back of the head, it bounced off and nailed the spearman who was charging from behind in the forehead knocking him onto his chest just as Kuro back flipped catching his shield and stabbing the spearman through the head as he landed. He looked up at the three remaining fighters, the dual tanto user charged but Kuro bum rushed him with his shield knocking him back and just in time as the katana user brought up his sword and attacked, the two exchanged blows with Kuro deflecting each before knocking him away with a well placed spinning mule kick. The swordsman landed on his feet as the axe-man ran up and leapt into the air intending to bring down the axe on Kuro's head who jumped back avoiding the hit and in retaliation fired off bolts of energy from his spear head.

The tanto user dropped in front of his partner and deflected the bolts with his blades, he and the swordsman charged towards Kuro attacking in tandem hop into over power him, it failed as Kuro blocked and parred each attack, then hearing a roar from behind he turned to see the axe-man charging, Kuro leapt forward underneath the awing avoiding the attack and countered with more energy blast, the man twirled his axe blocking them and charged but was caught off guard as Kuro jumped up ramming his knee into his chin and followed up by a combo of his spear then a quick kick stunning him.

The dual swords man attacked trying to stab Kuro with his blades or at the very least cut him, but Kuro blocked each attack and swung his spear around his neck as he dogged.

The man fed up with it threw one of his blades Kuro who dogged and threw his shield nailing him in the face, the followed up by once again expanding his spear and gripping it with both hands whacked the boy with the end of his spear the impaled him through the head with a quick thrust of his weapon. Kuro dashed towards the swords man faster then he could track and slammed his head into his shield, the followed up by a rising kick to his chin and then a brutal kick to the gut making him fold over like a lawn chair and with that Kuro impaled him through the back and out the front of his chest through his heart.

The axe-man growled and slammed his axe into the ground sending a shockwave of energy at Kuro who dogged with a back flip, moving in close Kuro attacked with a barrage of stabs and jabs forcing the man on the defensive, the appearing bedding him in a burst of speed he slashed at the man with his spear catching him in the chin knocking him into the air, Kuro jumped after and attack with a mid air slash and jab knocking him further back, using his powers he angled his shield behind him so he would jump off it he launched himself at the man and slid along his body and he placed the shafted of his spear at his throat and with a grunt flipped them towards the ground and slammed the human down head first.

Aquarius out of all the gems was loving this. His claws were coated in the agents blood as he gorged out eyes, ripped out teeth, stabbed his claws through their cheats, heart and head. With an almost sadistc giggle he slid to his knees avoiding two swords strikes then flipped upside down into a hand stand and twirled his foot mounted claws were blurs as the agents around him were torn apart, back flipping he landed behind an unsuspecting agent and stab hm through the chest, with a smile he stabbed his other claw as well and with a grunt tore the man apart down the middle, suddenly he felt pain in his lower back and looked down to see a sword sticking out his chest "gotcha" said a particularly smug agent.

Aquarius smiled "do you think so?" And his body slowly began to frost over freezing the sword and the man's arms in place "idiot" there was a flash and the frozen statue of Aquarius shattered to pieces along with the agents sword and his arms right up to his elbow, the agent stumbled back in agony as his missing limbs.

"Bye bye" a shadow rose behind him and he barely had time to turn and see Aquarius right behind him before his vision went vertical as his head was severed from his shoulders, with another giggle Aquarius skated across the ankle length water and called upon it forming it into eight spears of ice.

With a snap of his fingers and the spears were sent flying through the air impaling any and all agents who tried to run away, he purred in delight as he skated across the water passed a group of agents and the water arched up like meddled freezing at the last second impaling them through the chest, head and ever through their mouths.

"Come on,come on, come on!" Chanted the water user as he slammed his claws into the water and had it form spheres trapping at least eight agents inside them, he raised his hand and curled his fingers and the spheres began to steam, toil and bubble as the people inside screamed in agony as they were cooked alive.

"Ah ha ha ha yeah!" Laughed Aquarius as he blurred across the water and stabbed his claws through the neck of another agent, he then ripped them free and jumped into the air curling his arms and legs close when he was close to the ground he slammed down hard, turning the water into ice that froze agents upon contact and with a single punch he shattered them all into pieces, two groups of agents tried to dog pile him but he just smiled and began spinning in a circle blades of water spinning around cutting down each and every agent in a gory fashion.

The crystal gems, Steven and lapis all had different expressions as they watched this...one sided slaughter.

Pearls white cheeks were tinted green as she watched her fellow Pearl kill and slaughter humans with his spear and shield and some how reflect their bullets right back at them with a wave of his hand. 'T _his...this is just so awful'_ she thought as she put her hands over her eyes trying to block out the images but they were already burned into her memory.

Amethyst watched the carnage and blood fest with mixed feeling, on one hand she was one for going wild and crazy, she loved to see stuff get torn apart and ripped to shreds, she even love seeing things explode. But this...this was different seeing these humans fight other gems and to lose this badly and all at the cost of their lives it...it frightened her.

Garnet was torn apart, literally her two half's Ruby and sapphire were in shock and fear. Both had always known home world had hatted humans and would do anything to get rid of them but this useless bloodshed it was just wrong simply wrong, gems weren't meant to kill humans rose quartz saw that and she made friends with them, behind her visor her three eyes locked on to the figure of black diamond and her hands clenched into fist. 'H _e's just like the rest of them...just like all the other diamonds'_ she thought in disband.

Lapis watched on with a dull lifeless look on her face, she had know humans could never change she had seen those who had shattered gems during the war when she was trying to escape, she had heard her fellow gems cry out for help as humans tore out their gems and crushed them into shards and dust. She herself had been forced to kill a few who tried to harm her and her brother before she was attacked by one of the _crystal gem_ and put inside the mirror and used as a weapon for them. In the end she didn't care she had her brother back and if that meant to be with him she had to kill a few humans then so be it.

Out of all of them the most shocked by what he was seeing was Steven. He had never seen a battle like this, he had played games were their was violence but not to this level, he held his stomach as he felt himself trying not to hurl at the sight of a gem ripping a man apart from the waist up spilling his guts along the beach. Steven had heard bits and pieces of the war from the gem and up until now his dad he knew that humans and gems fought but this this was awful just horribly awful.

'T _his isn't right'_ he thought as he clashed his gem in his navel ' _gems and humans shouldn't be fighting_ he thought numbly as he didn't even notice Pearl grab him and turn him away from the carnage of the battle. 'I _t's wrong'_ he thought as he tried to block out the sounds of humans being killed...It didn't work.

Yami walked among the carnage stepping on the body's of any humans who were still on the ground alive or dead he didn't care he stepped on them all, he approached agent S who hadn't moved he was in shock he hand been prepared for these gem freaks to knock his men unconscious not out right kill them. Now he was backed against a wall with no escape, Yami grabbed the little man by his neck and slammed him against the rock wall with a fraction of his real strength less he kill the human all too quickly.

"Now" hissed Yami as he lifted up his hand and summoned a spear of water from the air itself. "Give me that capsule" agent S steeled himself and spit at Yami's face.

Narrowing his eyes while using his powers to make the spit evaporate, he brought the spear down towards the man's chest right between his ribs and lungs and pushed. S gritted his teeth as he swallowed down the screams of agony that tried to tear their way free from him as the spear sunk into his chest breaking a few of his ribs upon entry.

"The capsule" snapped Yami as he twisted the spear with his powers and slowly started to let it boil cooking the man from the inside out. "Give it to me!" He pushed the boiling spear in further breaking three of the man's ribs and piercing his lungs, S could no longer hold back the screams but he chocked as blood filled his lungs and began to boil like the spear making it all the more agonizing.

Growing tired Yami reached forward and ripped the capsule free from the man's pocket and threw the man to the sand where he bounced like a stone before stopping at the foot of a few stones, the spear was gone but the gapping hole in his chest remained and agents S was cling to life. He cursed mentally as he pressed a hidden button on the inside of his sleeve. Yami walked towards the man summoning eight spears, four of fire and four of water. "Now you worthless bag of flesh, before I kill you your going to tell me where the rest of the shards are and who has them"

S glared at Yami his glasses having fallen away revealing burning brick red colored eyes. "Go to hell you worthless rock." And with his piece said S turned into orbs of light and vanished. Yami gritted his teeth as his aura flared once more the sand turning into glass before shattering from the pressure and the water of the ocean turning choppy and bubbling.

Kuro moved towards his diamond and placed a hand on his making his diamond tense before slowly telling his power back in and taking a deep calming breath he looked at the capsule containing two of her shards and smiled fondly yet sadly. 'S _oon little sister so you'll be back'_ he thought as he and his court turned to face the crystal gems.

 **Well like I said this chapter would be coming out soon, bet you didn't see any of that coming did ya. When I said that this was going to be different from cannon I was serious, Steven never knows the truth or sees the reality of what the war between the rebels and homeworld did, heck Greg even said that not only were gems involved but so we're humans, so I don't need to tell you what happened to a good number of them that fought in the war.**

 **And on another side note, the shards that have appeared in this chapter are important to this story and the plot behind it, I'm sure someone you have already figured out who's shards those belong to and why Black was so pissed off seeing an agent of the M.I.B had them.**

 **On a much lighter note, I would like to say that the next chapter for my undertale fic hybrid tale is on its way, I'm just making a few adjustments here and there messing with the code. (Hope error doesn't find out) And soon it will be completed.**

 **So until then darlings, please read, review, and if ya like make sure to hit that little that says follow, so you can get instant updates on when I update my stories.**

 **Later darlings Famousfox is out.**

 **Peace.**


	7. Chapter 7

***Famous appears in a swirl of flames***

 **Famous: Hellow to all my wonderful fans and a happy Fourth of July to you all, I do so ever hope you are all enjoying ya fireworks, and BBQ, and just have a grand old time with your family. As for this fox here well he's enjoying some family time with some BBQ as well.**

 **Anyways to kick things off I just want to say this could possible be my longest chapter so far with my shards story, mind you it took a very very very very very very very long time to get all of this sorted out, written up, and made sure I had what I needed for this chapter. And unfortunately due to how long it is I need to split it up into two parts.**

 ****Aqurius appears in a swirl of water****

 **Aqurius: And when he says it took a long time he means it, I have been trying to get him to work on it for days and he's been putting it off in favor in working on-**

 **Famous: Security!**

 ***A crook appears and steals the water user of the stage and a loud crash was heard****

 **Fanous: sorry boys and girls but no spoilers, and yes I do apologize for taking forever but life is hard, and tedious, and makes me want to take life by the reigns and shove my foot so far up its ass-*the screen goes to static***

 ***Screen comes back into focus***

 **Famous: sorry about that guys, I just get really really angry when ever I talk about the bitch that is life and her partner in crime fate. Anyways without further ado or dilly dally. Let's get this pain train started and rock this joint! Someone please do the disclaimer while I go get some dinner.**

 ***Kuro appears***

 **Kuro: Famousfox doesn't own Steven Universe, Steven Universe in the property of Rebecca Sugar, and Cartoon Network, Famousfox also only owns Aquarius, the other gems in Yami's court belong to friends of his, please support the official release.**

 **The Shards chapter 7 part one.**

Agent S grunted as he landed on a large round sliver pad. "Commander!" Cried out several voices as several agents in white lad coats came running to him but stopped when they saw the damage he had taken. He glared at all of them his brick red eyes glowing. "Don't just stand there you bunch of dumb fucks!" He yelled as he coughed up blood and bile "help me!" He yelled as they finally snapped out of there funk and grabbed a stretcher and placed him on it. "Get him to the healing chamber now!" Ordered the head scientists, the moved the injured agent into an all white hospital like room and in the center was a large sphere shaped machine with a clear round window in the front.

Stripping the agent of his clothes they placed him the chamber and one of them started typing away at a keyboard. "Begin healing process now" the inside of the sphere like chamber began to fill up with a leafy green liquid, it didn't stop until agent S was completely submerged in it, once it was full the hole in his chest slowly began to close.

"On screen show me an internal scan" a screen appeared over the top of the viewing window and it showed static for a second before it showed an X-Ray of S's body. The watched as his four broken ribs snapped back into place, the laceration on his left rib began to heal, and the hole in his right lung closed. "Sir according to our estimates agent S will be out for at least a total of forty eight hours" the head doctor nodded.

"Alright keep him on a steady healing pace don't rush anything unless we have too and alert me to any issues their might be" he turned to the door and walked out. The head doctor walked down the hall his arms arms crossed behind his back as he walked. The head doctor was a male of average height, he had dark mocha colored skin and dark Amber colored eyes, he had a head full of silver colored hair that spiked along the bottom and partially going back up, he had a hand some face if his mouth wasn't set in a scowl. As he walked he was mumbling to himself wondering what gem did that much damage to agent S.

He was forced to stop his walk when a familiar giggle came from above him. "Well well it's rare we get to see you too side Doctor Evans." Looking above he saw the same agent who had attacked Pyrus and Aquarius back in the Arctic.

"And it's rare we see you here in the lower levels agent Bella" the now named Bella gave a small sardonic laugh as she flipped down from the celling and landed on all fours before standing she gave the doc a smile and he returned it with a frown.

"Ah now come on Doc I'm just here for a visit" she said pouting childishly. "After all it's always important to come and visit the doc on a daily basis right-"she started before Evan interrupted her "what do you want Bella" he asked narrowing his Amber colored orbs at her Crimson colored ones "I've got no time for games" his words held some heat to them but not much that it was a threat.

Bella she placed the back of her hand on her cheek and laughed a slow, mocking haughty laugh. "Oh ho ho ho ho ho oh" her Crimson eyes sparkled "why doctor if I didn't know any better I would say, that sounded like a threat" her eyes gleamed as she slowly started to reach behind her for one of her knives "but that would be ridiculous right~" as her hands moved towards her blades Even's eyes narrowed into slits as he slowly moved his hands from behind his back, the skin on his arm began to bulge and move as if something was alive underneath it.

"That's enough"

The two stopped by a voice as cold as ice, sharp like a steel blade yet at them same time empty like a void. Moving from around the corner was another agent, this one was male. He had pale skin like he hadn't seen the sun in days, he was built like a boxer with broad shoulders, he had long dark black hair that spike near the tips at the end with strands of pale blue mixed in, his eyes were a cold metallic grey with his pupils almost slit like, he had a handsome face, if not for the jagged diagonal scar going from above his left eye to his right cheek. He wore the basic agent suite with some adjustments, he had gotten rid of the long sleeve black coat and went for the black sleeveless vest and white long sleeve collared shirt, no tie, black pants with with multiple claw like designs in them, and a pair of black ankle high boots.

"This is not the time to be acting like children" he said as he ran a hand through his hair pushing strands of it back behind his pointed ear. He glared at Bella "as one of the higher ups Bella you should be more respectful to your betters" even grinned and Bella scowled "even if he is the weakest of us" now it was Bella's turn to smile and even's to frown.

"What is it you want anyway Kiba?" Asked Even. "You only come around when it involves needing information"

The now named Kiba nodded. "And that is exactly what I need" he said as he locked eyes with the scientists. "Our master would like to know what the progress is with project?"

Even gave him a superior smirk. "Project G.E.D is almost complete, with the amount of data he gets from each shard of gem we give him he gains new knowledge-" Bella's mocking laughter cut him off.

"Him? Are you referring to that _thing_ as a person again?"

"Project G.E.D is still a living breathing person!"

"What it actually is, is a toy"

"How dare you! You insufferable lowly bi-"

"That's enough!" Growled Kiba his eyes turning from their metallic grey to a shinning platinum color as his lips were pulled back showing off two enlarged canine like teeth, This made both Bella and Even straight up instantly. "It doesn't matter as long as he works to our expectations he will be referred to as he" he said glaring at Bella who huffed in anger and crossed her arms. Kiba turned back tin Even. "Our lord wants all recent data that you have been giving to Project G.E.D and then he wants us to gather for a meeting" he said making both their eyes widen.

"A meeting? This soon?"

"So we're all gonna get together eh? About time"

Kiba nodded as he turned his back to them and walked away his steps making no sound what so ever. Bella rolled her shoulders and sighed "and now I have to go and get ready for the meeting how boring" she crossed her arms behind her head and walked off with a sway of her hips.

Even stood there alone in the hallway his hands still clenched into fist. ' _They still doubt how powerful project G.E.B is and yet that wench goes so far as to dehumanize him'_ the skin along his arms moved and rippled like water as it started to bulge and stretch like something was trying to break free ' _calm you self'_ mentally screamed the doctor as the movement stopped ' _someday soon they will see just how powerful my project is'_ he turned to his right and moved down the hall ' _and on that day they will know my power and I will be the one who comes out on top'_ a chuckle left mouth that slowly grew into a full blown deranged laughter.

 **End of part one.**


	8. Chapter 8

***Famous appears***

 **Famous: I swear Fanfiction will deal my wrath, I will shit fire and piss brimstone if I can't get this fucking chapter to update. Other than that please enjoy.**

 **The Shards Chapter 7 part 2**

The house of the crystal gems was as silent as a grave. The house was dived, on the right were the crystal gems and Steven, on the left were the shards with lapis sitting next to her brother who would let her leave his side. Neither side spoke as the gems were either glaring at Yami, avoiding eye contact, or just out right trying to find something else to look at, the one who broke the silence was Steven.

"Why?" His voice was barely a whisper but they all heard it.

Yami sighed as he knew what Steven was going to ask. "Why what little Quartz"

Steven looked Yami in the eyes, as his own were full of tears. "Why...why did you do all that" he asked his voice slowly rising. "Why did you kill them! You didn't have to do that! You could have easily talked it over and avoided fighting" his tears were falling like rain drops. "You didn't have to kill all those people!" He stood and approached Yami despite the gems protest. "Gems and humans should be fighting like that, they shouldn't even be fighting they should be friends! They should be kind to each other! They shouldn't have to-" Yami standing interrupted Stevens rant, he toward over the young hybrid making Steven step back in fear, Yami raised his hand and moved it towards Steven making the gems tense and Steven close his eyes.

Instead of what he thought was going to be pain it was just Yami tussling his hair. The dark gem smiled softly at the hybrid. "You are s much like her it's almost freighting" he said with a chuckle, "just like you rose believed all humans were kind and caring, that humans and gems could live together in harmony" Yami frowned and pulled his hand back "that dream is impossible now" he said as he sat down, he locked eyes with the crystal gems "I know you have your questions" he said "so go on and ask"

The first to speak was Pearl. "Why are you here! All gems that were on earth left on their ships back to homeworld, how is it your forms represent male humans rather than females like most gems, why did you capture those two other gems if your from homeworld, who were those humans and why did you kill them! Just what is going on here!" She said all in one breath before looking flustered as now all eyes were on her.

Yami chuckled. " _Still the same Pearl rose told me about_ to answer your question, while it is true most gems left for homeworld during the war, I and by extension my court" he gestured to the shards "all remained here on earth, while you all took care of the gem monsters or the corrupted ones from the light, my court took out the ones you missed from the shadows" he said not telling them that their base was on the moon choosing to leave out that little detail. "As for why my court and myself look like make humans it's the forms we've had since we first formed" amethyst looked surprised.

"Wow for real!" She asked as Yami nodded. "That is so amazing! I'm mean sure I can change my form but you guys always look that cool?"

"Amethyst!" Hissed Pearl.

Aquarius chuckled. "Of course darling" he let go of his sister and stood up and was covered in a brief white glow, when it died down in its place was now a female version of Aquarius who had a ver moderate bust size which his outfit did nothing to hide. "After all suga what's the fun of being able to shape shift if ya can't have a little fun doing?" He asked as he crossed his arms under his chest. Yami laughed so hard he clutched his stomach, Kuro sighed and bowed his head, Stiri joined Yami in laughter, Pyrus clapped his hands over his eyes, lapis looked at her brother in shock.

"Aquarius!" Crowed Ignis.

Pearl quickly grabbed steven and covered his eyes a blush blush standing her cheeks as she glared at him, garnet remained emotionless but her hands tightened into fist, amethyst gave Aquarius a matching smile. "Oh so you wanna play?" Her own form glowed. Where amethyst once stood now stood a handsome young male, he had purple skin, and short white hair that covered his right eye, he wore a sleeveless dark purple vest with a white hoody, and a black white beater shirt underneath with and amethyst gem in the center of his chest, he had black pants with purple stars on the knees, and white and purple converse, he was well built and muscled. Amethyst looked himself over "wow!" He said as he checked himself out nothing his voice had gone down an octave, "this is so weird and yet cool!"

Aquarius smiled. "Yeah trust me it takes a little getting use too being the opposite gender even more so when it comes to these baby's" he said as he grabbed his chest, amethyst pulled his pants open and look inside "hm so this is what's it like to have one"

"Amethyst/Aquarius!" Yelled Ignis and Pearl.

The two gems rolled their eyes. "Yeah yeah" they said as they changed back into their original gender forms, they both still smiled at the other. "Names amethyst the fun one" she said pointing her thumb at herself.

Aquarius mirrored her movements. "Aquarius also the fun one" they shared a smile.

"I can tell-" amethyst started

"We are-" Aquarius continued

"Going to be" amethyst

"The" Aquarius

"Best" amethyst

"Of friends" they finished together and broke out laughing.

Pearl let go of Steven who was upset he didn't get to see a male amethyst and clasped her hands over her eyes at the same time Ignis did. As one they spoke. "Sweet creator there's two of them" they both looked each other in the eyes as they both understood they shared the same pain. The all the gems including lapis and Steven broke out in laughs the serious atmosphere seemingly fading away.

Garnet who had stayed quiet for the longest could no longer stay quiet, she summoned her left gantlet and slammed it down on the table. "Enough!" She yelled silencing the whole room. She looked at her team. "All of you step away from them now!" She order as Pearl and amethyst followed her order. Steven looked at her "but garnet-" she turned to him "I said now Steven!" She yelled making Pearl and amethyst's eyes widen as did Steven as garnet had never yelled at him like that before. Nodding the small hybrid child moved to stand next to amethyst who put a comers ting hand on his shoulder trying to cheer him up.

Turning back to the leader of the shards her visor gleamed menacingly in the light as she glared at Yami, "just what are you doing here! Why is there a _diamond_ on earth what are your plans what are you hiding!" The crystal gems had never seen garnet lose her temper like this before and it was shocking. Yami on the other hand knew it wasn't garnet who was yelling but a certain foul tempered Ruby. "Tell me sapphire what did you see" he asked making the three crystal gems gap in shock while Steven looked confused

"Sapphire? What are you talking about who's sapphire?" Yami looked at Steven for a brief second before turning his attention back to garnet.

"Tell us what you saw" he said softly. "If there was a reason for your other half to get this angry then the vision must of have been an awful one so please" Yami looked at garnet his black eyes looking past the visor and into her eyes. "What did you see"

Garnet tried to keep up a strong front she did, but her body gave her away as she began to tremble. She gripped her leg trying to stay grounded

~Garnet's vision~

 _" It was awful, she saw the humans in black and how they easily shattered the jasper before collecting her shards, they captured peridot and lapis and put them in containments. They turned towards us we tried to fight them off, we held our ground but they over powered us, they poofed both Pearl and amethyst and captured them._

 _Steven tried to reason with them, he tried to get them to stop he tried to get them to see the error of their ways. They turn their weapons on myself and Steven who forms his shield to protect us but they sneak up behind us attacked Steven, it tried to fight them off but they managed to pin myself to the ground, the lead agent saw Stevens gem and...and... He gripped them gem and despises Stevens screams for him to stop, his despite his tears and pleads he ripped Stevens gem from his body and crushed it right before my eyes, my last sight before I was poofed was the light leaving Stevens eyes and the gaping hole left in his body before the vision went dark"_

 _~end ~_

Everyone stood still all of them horrified by what would have occurred from Garnet's vision. Yami nodded sadly. "And that is what would have happened had we not shown up, the M.I.B is ruthless they will do anything and I mean just about anything to get it is what they want" he looked at the crystal gems. "Had we not shown up they would have captures all of you and taken Steven to one of their lands to find out how he functions or worse shatter his gem"

The gems laser shell shocked, Steven was terrified. He wanted to believe that he could convince the agents not to harm the gems but from what garnet had seen in her vision, and from what Yami had told him he just couldn't. Pearl seeing Stevens depressed state decided to change the conversation.

"How is it you all are male" she asked making everyone look at her. "All gems we know or knew at one point have been female so why is it you are male?"

Yami smirked. "Make we may be but make no mistake little Pearl we are strong if not stronger than your regular gem" he gestured to Kuro. "My dear Kuro here could take out several highly trained Quartz soldiers and humans with out breaking a sweat" Kuro blushed.

"Master" he said with a shy pout.

Pearl looked a little put off by this, but she laughed lightly. "Yes while I'm sure by your standards he could but a male gem has never been known to be that strong" Kuro glanced at Pearl his eye delving a twitch. "I mean it's not say he's not strong but most common pearls beside myself aren't trained in combat" the twitch began to become more apparent. Suddenly Steven had an idea his eyes literally turned into stars.

"Why don't you guys fight?!" He said excitedly. Everyone looked at the boy.

"What?" Yelled Pearl as garnet looked unsure and amethyst looked exited. Yami smiled at the young boys enthusiasm, he took a short glance at his own group to see their reaction. Aquarius smirked as he pounded his fist into his hand at the thought of a fight, stiriacus smiled as his hand moved to summon his bo, pyro while looking calm had small flames dancing around the tips of his fingers in excitement, Ignis looked like he didn't t looked interested but his hand was twitching, Kuro was giving the other Pearl a smile but he malevolent aura around him said other wise.

"Well you said that they aren't strong right" asked Steven. "So why don't we have a spar to see just how strong you guys are, I've lived with the gems all my life and they always seemed strong " he then turned giving each member of the shards a smile that would melt the coldest of hearts. "Plus I read somewhere that you never know a person truly until you fight them" he moved over to Yami much to Garnet's worry, he stood before the diamond looking him in the eye. "I don't know why but I feel like we can trust you" he held out his hand smiling "my name is Steven universe and I wanna be friends"

Yami was momentarily shocked and for good reason, the smile and the words Steven had used they were similar to the words she had used when he had met her, even the radiant warm feeling he felt from the young man was the same. In that moment Yami swore he saw an image of Rose Quartz standing behind her son giving him the same smile she had given him all those years ago. ' _Rose you would be so proud of your son he's just like you'_ he thought chuckling before taking Stevens hand. "My name is Yami or to the gems Black Diamond its nice to meet you and I think a spar is a wonderful idea"

The Aquarius, Stiriacus, and Amethyst all cheered, while the others just sighed.

They all stood out back in front of the beach. The gems and the shards and lapis all stood to the side as the first ones to fight were Pearl and Kuro. Yami stood as referee, "this is a nice friendly spar" he said as he looked between the two pearls, "you are to use your weapons and ability's to fight until one of you can't continue is that clear" he asked making Pearl nod as she reached up towards her gem as it glowed and pulled out her spear, Kuro smiled and closed his eyes he moved his arms towards his chest as his gem glowed, in his left hand he summoned his spear, while attached to his right was his shield surprising Pearl but she kept it hidden.

Kuro looked at them. "The let the battle" Yami summoned a fire ball to his hand. "Begin" he called tossing the fire ball into the air launching it into the air where it exploded.


	9. Chapter 9

***Famous appears in a swirl of flames***

 **Hello darlings your ever wonderful fox here and with the next chapter of the shards. In this chapter we get to see our favorite pearls of both black and theoretically white face off in combat! That's right ladies and gentleman I'm talking about your mane home girl Pearl facing off against my boy Kuro!**

 ***Fanfaire plays and confetti falls***

 **Oh darling you have no idea how long it took for me to make this chapter, like my god I have seen Pearl use a spear in battle but that is it, so it took me a while and I found inspiration from everyone's favorite RWBY red head, aka the invincible girl and my wifu Pyrrha! May my girl rest in piece, anyway kuros fighting style is like that of my wifu, and as for dear Pearl I did my best with her own fighting style, so if anyone has any way for me to improve her style let me know in a private message cause I need help with her style.**

 **Anyway as not to let this go so long as I seem to do let-**

 ***Pearl appears***

 **Pearl: Oh enough.**

 **Famous: Pearl what the fuck?!**

 **Pearl we all know that despite your best efforts that I'm going to win, I mean I don't mean to brag but while you may have done a good job with Kuro I have had years practice, and compared to most of the things I have done well I see myself winning.**

 **Famous: well yes but-**

 ***Kuro appears***

 **Kuro: please don't joke yourself Pearl we both know I'm going to win this fight, I'm new and improved, I shine brighter while your as dull as a rock, where I am as sharp as a blade you are dull and rusted.**

 **Famous: will you both-**

 **Pearl: you arrogant uncultured-**

 **Kuro: you lowly little second rate-**

 ***Bith of them are tied up and have metal plates on their mouths***

 **Famous: Both of you please! Shit the fuck up! Anyway, as for finally starting this fic lets do the disclaimer. Steven universe is the property of Rebbecca Sugar and Cartoon Network, all rights to Steven universe belongs to them and I own nothing but my two Oc's as for the other Oc's belong to friends of mine. Please support the official release of Steven Universe.**

 **And with out further ado let's get started!**

 **The shards chapter 9 part 1**

Pearl charged Kuro with a swing her spear, but Kuro blocked with his shield a loud gong like sound echoed from it as the sand under them scattered. Kuro made his spear shrink into its sword form and slashed at Pearl who blocked with the shaft of her spear, smirking Kuro lashed out with a kick to pearls chest making her gaps as she was forced back, she skidded back across the sand and glared at him she pointed the head of her spear at him as the tip glowed with white energy before a blast of energy fired from the tip soaring directly at Kuro.

Instead of blocking Kuro chart wheeled over the blast as it flew passed his exploding off to the side, Pearl glared and fired of several blast in succession each soaring across the sand at freighting speeds. Kuro smiled as he fell to his knees ducking under the first blast, he popped back up backflipping over the second and third, then landing the ground he held up his shield and reflected the last four blast right back at Pearl, she gasped and jumped to the side as the four energy blast imploded upon hitting the sand, the two pearls locked eyes Kuro de summoned his shield and made his spear grow to its full height, the two the charged their spears clashing in a shower of sparks.

Off to the side Amethyst and garnet watched as a male gem blocked Pearl blow for blow. Steven was a little more vocal. "Wow this is so cool" he said as his eyes became literal starts that sparkled he had never seen Pearl fight this hard not even against a gem beast or even one of her holo-pearls did he see her fight this hard. "Go Pearl you can do it!" He cheered on the pale gem.

Aquarius snorted getting a look from his sister. "Kuros not even trying" said to her making her eyes widen, lapis looked closer at the fight and saw that he was right unlike Pearl who's face was one of focus and determination and focus, kuros' face was calm and unfazed by the pale gems assault as he used his own spear to block each stab, jab, and thrust she made with her weapon.

Yami chuckled "he's barely using a percent of his full strength" he said getting the attention of the gems while Steven was too busy cheering.

"What do you mean?" Asked amethyst. "I've seen P fight and she's almost never lose one fight and she's giving it her all" garnet nodded Pearl was the second best fighter when it came to the gems, with her spear she was a long to mid close combat fighter and with her energy blast she had her ranged attacks and her clones could give her assistants when she needed it, and using her speed and grace that her lithe form provided she was able to dance around her enemies while coming up with plans to defeat them.

Garnet herself had taken the top of first best fighter with Rose gone garnet had taken the role of leader and top fighter, with her strength she gained from Ruby along with her gentlest, durability and endurance made it so she could not only deal powerful blows but also take them and shrug them off just as easily making her the best at close range combat then Pearl and amethyst, from sapphire she gained not only her speed but her most prized ability: her future sight, it allowed her to see the flow of time and the different outcomes of battles making it almost impossible for her to be hit or beaten in battle.

Amethyst was the third, with her whip she could provide long range support using it to wrap up he enemies and to trap or ensnare them and be ready for Pearl and garnet to finish them off, plus with her shape shifting abilities she could change the tides of the battle if needed changing into any animal or she could change into her favorite form the purple puma. As the purple puma amethyst had increased her fighting abilities able to fight toe to toe with garnet when she wasn't holding back.

Finally Garnet looked at Steven. Steven at the moment was as much as she hated to admit it the weakest of the four of them, he lacked the ability to fight other gems even more so with the fact how close they were to having to fight gems from homeworld who had advanced technology they lacked, Steven was also half human meaning if he suffered a crippling injury he wouldn't turn back into a gem and would be at the mercy of his attacker, not to mention Steven still couldn't fully summon Rose's shield as it only at times he needed it or was at a point of emotional stress as it seemed all his powers worked that way.

Shaking her head so she could focus on the fight garnet turned away from Yami. Yami seeing smirked. "Hey Kuro kick it up a notch!" He yelled.

Back with the fight Kuro had been lazily avoiding all of Pearl's attacks with ease, while she may think she was moving faster to attack him, to him him she was moving at a snail like passé Yami had trained with each of them to make sure not only would they be able to talk on gems but also trained humans as well, he had heard what Yami said and thought his grin would split his face. "Oh come now darling is that the best you've got" he asked as he dived another thrust, "you couldn't hit a gem with glasses" he dogged another stab, "you wouldn't hit a guy with glasses" he back flipped over a leg sweep, "you couldn't hit a gem if they were standing right here with an X painted on their body."

"Will. You. Hold. Still" growled Pearl as with each word she took a strike at Kuro who just blew her a raspberry, yelling in anger she decided not to hold back, she pulled her arm back and began thrusting at speeds that made it seem like she had multiple spears at once, Kuro jus continued to smirk dogged between each one no matter how fast pearl thought she was moving he was moving faster. Finally Pearl gave one more thrust towards his chest and he vanished and reappeared standing in the tip of her blade he smiled down at Pearl before back flipping and kicking her in the face sending her flying back across the sand.

Kuro summoned his shield and gave it a toss, it spun through the air like a buzz saw, Pearl saw this and knocked it aside she saw her chance knowing that it would take him a minute to summon his spear he charged, unfortunately for pearl Kuro had been waiting for this exact moment, he held up his hand and made a come back gesture an invisible force left his hand and his shield froze mid air before flying backwards. Pearl was halfway across the beach when something struck her in the back of the head making her face plant into the sand, she went to stand up only to meet Kuro with the tip of his spear glowing black and pointed at her face. "You lose" he said smiling.

The gems were in shock while the shards and even lapis cheered. Amethyst rubbed her eyes, "no way P lost?" She asked as even Steven was surprised as Pearl had taken on sugilite and won but Kuro made it look so easy.

Garnet clenched her hands into fist to the point if she had nails they would dig into her palms making them bleed. "Amethyst" she said gaining the purple gems attention "hold nothing back" she said no she ordered and the purple gem nodded garnet had alway told the gems to hold back when ever fighting a monster are ounce humans to to how destructive they could be and even when they were with Steven they held back as to not get him injured, if garnet told her not to hold back then amethyst's would she moved onto the field.

Aquarius smiled as he moved across from her. "So guess it's you and me eh amethyst?" He asked as she smirked at him as she did a few stretches.

"Yeah but how about we even the field?" Her form glowed before she took on her newly created make form. She now he reached towards her gem and pulled out two whip and gave them a crack. "You ready?" he asked. Aquarius smiled as his wings appeared from his back and formed his seven wings of water that transformed into two large whips of water that floated around him.

"Bring it"

 ***Famous appears***

 **Famous: so what did you think? Was it good great? Ok? let me know in the reviews, and like I said this was my best attempt at a fight scene so let me know what you thought. Do I need more practice? Should I find a beta who can do great fight scenes or should I just stick to my wits and give it my all? And if there is a someone out there who is good at creating fight scenes I would be most joyful if you could message me and help me out when I need to make a fight scene.**

 **Like for reals guys I made this one along with the next two by the skin of my teeth, so if anyone can make a great fight scene hit me up and we can work something out.**

 **Pother than that, read stories, review the ones you like, and smash that like/follow button and I hope that you have a fantastic day.**


	10. Chapter 10

***Appears in a swirl of flames***

 **Famous: Hellow beauties and gentle beauties! Yes it is I Famousfox, please hold your applause till then end, now ass you all know I have been taking my time to make sure each fight scene I make is written perfectly and is good enough for your viewing pleasure, as such this scene took me a while to get through as unlike Pearl and Kuro, this one involved a lot of whip using and while I myself have used a few ropes like whips, I have finally gotten it finished.**

 ***Aquarius appears in a swirl of water***

 **Aquarius: Oh yeah time to step aside pearls and let the gems who know how to have fun take the stage!**

 ***A purple bird lands on the ground and changed into Amethyst***

 **Amethyest: Oh yeah! This is gonna be so amazing finally the time for me to show off my moves and strut my stuff.**

 **Aquarius: Don't think I'm gonna go easy on you Amethyest I'm coming at you with the best of my abilities.**

 **Amethyest: *Laughs* Don't think I'm gonna go easy on ya either there buddy boy, you won't be able to handle *Turns into purple puma* The purple puma!**

 **Aquarius: *Smirks* Oh yeah bring it on big guy bring it on!**

 ***The two jump towards each other and start fighting in a anime smoke cloud***

 **Famous: Well while those two are busy let's do the disclaimer.**

 **As usual Steven Universe is the property of Cartoon Network and Rebbecca Sugar, I only own the characters Kuroand Aquarius, Yami and the others are owned by friends of mine that have given me permission to use for my story, please support the official release of Steven universe.**

 **Famous: And with that out of the way let's get to the ring to see who will come out victorious!**

 **The shards chapter 9 part 2**

 **Amethyest vs Aquarius**

 **let the battle commence!**

 **Fight!**

In a show of speed that surprised Steven amethyst lashed out with his whips at the same time Aquarius did they seemed to crack the very air the moment they hit, the two pulled back land lashed out again and again until amethyst was moving her whips so fast they were a blur, the same could be said about Aquarius water whips. The force of the whips colliding actually caused sand to fly back from their position, amethyst stopped her assault and maneuvered her whips over to the Clift side near base and grabbed two large boulders and with a grunt threw them at Aquarius.

Smirking and with a flick of his wrist Aquarius's whips lashed out on blurs of speed, the holders fell towards him before they burst apart into rubble and dust, from the duct a large purple lion lunged at him forcing him to back flip away. "So we're changing shape now" he asked voice playful. Amethyst just smirked at him and roared. Aquarius met her roar with a roar of his own as he changed as well his form glowing blue and from the glow came a large blue and black tiger the two large animals charged and met with their claws out as they rolled around in the sand snarling biting and clawing at each other.

On the side lines Steven wasn't sure how to feel about this fight, at first he just wanted the shards and the gems to spar and get along, but that had turned out worse then thought. Pearl, someone who Steven thought was so cool with her spear and sword had lost to Kuro who from what Yami said wasn't even trying, an now amethyst and Aquarius were fighting like animals. "Amethyst be carful" he yelled as he couldn't fight down the worry he felt.

Suddenly a van came to a stop new them, neither amethyst or Aquarius noticed as they were lost in their animalistic brawl. The vans door opened and out popped Stevens Greg dad. "Steven!" He yelled as he ran over to his son and hugged him tight.

"Dad!" Said Steven hugging his dad back.

"I was so worried I came right back when I saw the explosions I thought something bad had happened" he looked down at his son. "Guess those other gems couldn't handle the crystal gems" he said.

Steven rubbed his head. "Um dad about that" he started.

Suddenly something crashed into the sand in front of them. When Steven and Greg could see it was amethyst who had been forced back into her male form. "Man your tuff" he said as his gem glowed once more, where amethyst once stood now stood her wrestling persona the purple puma who flexed his muscled body. "Get ready to get wrecked!" He yelled as he charged forward and shoulder slammed into Aquarius's tiger form and fended off his claws.

"Was that amethyst!" Yelled Greg before he notice the tiger. "And what's with the tiger?!" He then noticed Yami and his group of gems along with lapis. "And who are they and why is she here!?" Greg wasn't sure how many more surprises he could take as he felt his heart rate increases. Steven seeing his dad panic tried to calm his down.

"Steven...Steven!" A familiar voice yelled.

Steven turned away from his dad to see his best friend. "Connie" he said in joy and surprise as she came over and hugged him. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Connie stopped as she finally caught her breath."I got your messages you sent and came as soon as I heard" she looked up at him. "Steven what's going on?" Steven bit his lip not sure if he would tell Connie what happened after seeing how his dad was reacting. Before he could saw anything he heard purple puma give a roar and tossed Aquarius acorns the beach and sent him crashing into the sand forming a large cloud of dust.

Purple puma gave a confident smirk as he made his pecs pop. "Aw what's wrong kitty got no claws?" The cloud of sand glowed blue for a brief second, then spears of ice came flying from the cloud at shocking speeds right get at the wrestler, the purple puma yelped and dogged rolled to the side.

"So you wanna make this a fist fight?" From the cloud out came Aquarius but his form was taller almost as tall as the purple puma and more built for fighting, "then let's get this started" he sent another barrage of ice spears at the purple puma and charged him. Amethyst dogged the spears and charged Aquarius. They circled each as purple puma made the first strike, but Aquarius caught him. He quickly countered and made an open palm thrust on his stomach. He coughed a little and withstood the attack. The duo were throwing a flurry of punches. Both of their attacks countered each other. To the viewers, it looked as though, they were moving at high speeds. To the gems and shards they could follow their attacks no problem.

"This is so cool" whispered Steven as his eyes shinned with stars.

"This is unreal" said Greg as his eyes tried to keep up but he couldn't.

"I love coming over to your house" said Connie as she watched the fight in awe.

The flurry of blows ended when Puma and Aquarius punched each other in the face at the same time. By then, Aquarius flip kicked Puma. In retaliation, he made a powerful spiral uppercut, knocking Aquarius completely off the ground. They looked tired from the constant fighting, yet they still want to fight.

"Your good...and I got to admit that form doesn't look too bad" said Aquarius as he eyed the form of amethyst's purple puma persona.

Amethyst smirked. "Can say the same to you never tried this from while staying in another form before" she moved her arms around. "Got to say I kind of like it"

Immediately, they both dashed quickly towards each other. Aquarius used his right leg to perform a high kick, while Amethyst used his left arm to perform a punch. The moment both of their limbs hit, they back flipped. This made them charge with their right arms ready to attack. Their fists impacted with the same speed and force, creating a shock wave.

The gems and shards stood unbothered by the shockwaves. Yami smiled. "I see Aquarius has been taking his hand to hand combat more seriously" he said noting how despite being a water user and having the advantage, Aquarius wanted to fight hand to hand. Lapis watched her brother in awe, she had never been one to fight hand to hand as she relied on her hydro-kinetic powers to do her fighting. Yami seeing her look chuckled, ' _looks like your sisters gonna want so help'_

Stiriacus cheered and howled. "Go Aquarius! Kick his ass!"

Pyrus smiled as he nodded seeing his fellow gem holding his own even if he was holding back.

Ignis just smiled, as much as he hated to admit it Aquarius was a good fighter with and without his powers, not that he would ever say that out loud less he inflate the aquatic gems ego.

Kuro nodded his head and shot Pearl a smug look. ' _Make gems not suited for combat may ass how do you like them apples you stuck up bitch'_ seems like the quiet Pearl has a viscous side as he mentally ripped into the pale Pearl.

With the gems they were stunned into silence. Pearl had known that amethyst as the purple puma was strong and had the durability to fight with garnet and withstand some of her blows when she was holding back, but to see a gem let alone a male fight on even grounds was a shock to her.

Garnet watched the fight with mixed feelings, she knew these gems were stronger than they let on to be, she could tell that both the black pearl and aquamarine gem were still holding back. Her visor covered eyes glanced over at Yami and she couldn't help but wonder just how strong he was.

Aquarius smirked while he was enjoying this he knew he needed to end this. So when amethyst threw a punched he ducked back avoiding the punch and made puma stumbled, Aquarius spun around and landed a kick right to Pumas chin knocking him into the air, forming whips of water Aquarius made them latch onto pumas arms and slammed him back into the ground, then before he could move Aquarius had several spears of ice floating over his body ready to fall. "Give up?" He asked.

Puma chuckled and returned back into amethyst who surprisingly enough returned to her male form. "Yeah yeah I give"

Aquarius banished the spears and helped him up and they walked over to the group. "Amethyst" hissed Pearl as she saw him still in his male form.

The purple gem looked at her then at his form and shrugged. "What I like this form" she now a he said as he flexed his arms, Steven laughed, Connie blushed, and Greg was trying to wrap his mind around all of this.

Garnet's visor flashed in the light. "Final round" she said as she looked at Yami. "Let's go its me v.s you" garnet made her hands glow as she summoned her gauntlets. "Let's go just me and you"

Yami looked at her and nodded as his eyes seemed to change, eyes once filled with warmth and joy were not hard and battle ready, this was no longer Yami, this was black diamond.

Two powerful gems one who fights for good and the protection of earth and the other who fights to put an end to those who wish to harm gems and the destruction of M.I.B.

 **Famous: So dearys what did you think was it worth the wait? Did it excite you if so save your excitement for the next chapter, Garnet vs Yami oh man oh man am I so freaking hyped for this chapter, two of the biggest baddest gems in my fic going head to head! Be ready boys and girls cause it's going down!**

 **Until then boys and girls be on the watch, as my undertale story maybe making a appearence and let me tell you frisk and Fidel are gonna feel the burn!**

 **Ta Ta darlings~**


	11. Chapter 11

***Appears in a swirl of flames***

 **Famous: hello beauties famous fox here~**

 ***Pitch forks and torches along with angry mobs***

 **Famous: now now darlings I have a perfectly legitimate reason for myself not having posted in a while you see I was going to post a few weeks prior in the month of August, but the family went on vacation and I was cut off from the Internet then we got caught up at coming back on the vacation and then school started so I've been a bit preoccupied getting everything settled from school work to homework to even finding a job so you'll have to forgive me if some of my updates in the come a bit slower than they usually do.**

 *** Aquairus appears in a pillar of water***

 **Aquairus: I can vouch for him he has been on vacation and you have been busy trying to get everything together it's up in a while to even get backed into the groove of riding with how schools been going for him, plus he's been held up with the constant bombardment of test and quizzes.**

 ***Famous hugs Aquairus***

 **Famous: Thank you so much my dear sweet gem, but I will let you all know that the next chapter of my undertale story is coming together and in other good news, I and to a much greater extent my dear sweet little Fidel have made it to the undertale amino AU app! And it is heaven! We got so many followers as soon as we joined and I just want to say to any of my followers who are on the app reading this thank you so much! *wipes away tears* you've made Fidel and me so happy!**

 ***Smiles and spreads arms***

 **Famous: Now then for the disclaimer...why am I even saying it at this point? You all know I don't own Steven universe, nor will I ever own it as that right belongs to Rebecca Sugar who I would like to say thank you to making Steven universe! As it is an amazing show! Now then boys girls and gems of all shapes and sizes let us get a move on towards the main even!**

 **Garnet the leader of the crystal gems, the seer of the paths of the future.**

 **V.S**

 **Yami the leader of the shards, the fifth diamond in the court of the diamonds.**

 **These two combatants are set let's end this once and for all with a Gem Battle!**

 **The shards**

 **Chapter 11**

The beach was silent as a grave, as the two titanic warriors stood across from each other. A squall of wind blew across the beach creating a mini dirt devil, garnet glared at the diamond from behind her visor she knew he was strong but she didn't know how strong. ' _can't make any mistakes I have to go all out'_ she thoughts as her hands clenched into fist.

Yami looked at garnet and could tell from the expression on her face that rubies anger was rising to the surface. ' _Show me what you got you two"_ his eyes dull and lifeless showing the 'battle harden' diamond facade gems on homeworld and in the war had seen him wear when commanding his armies. He watched as garnet struck her poses and summoned her gauntlet and got into her stance, he could see every twitch of her body as she prepared to strike, "come garnet do you care to dance?" He asked a cynical smile on his face.

Garnet gritted her teeth as she bent her legs, then she seemed to have vanished as the sand where she once stood exploded outward, garnet seemed to be gliding across the sand as she pulled her fist back aiming to smash it into blacks face, black watched as the fist approached his face and didn't move and inch. The sand under them exploded as the air rippled from the powerful blow garnet had landed, Greg was thrown off his feet and landed on his but, Steven had formed a bubble around himself and Connie to protect them from the sand and the wind, Pearl and amethyst stood using their arms to keep the sand out of their eyes.

The shards stood unmoving as stiriacus used his powers to form a sphere of wind around them keeping the sand away from them. Lapis looked shocked, when she had fought the gems garnet hadn't been this strong even against the clones she had created for them to fight when she had stolen the earths ocean to reach outer space, her eyes widen in shock as she came to the realization that each of the gems had been holding back in their fight. ' _Had they gone all out they could have easily beaten my clones and recapture me'_ she looked at her brother who stood unmoving and his face held an unimpressed look ' _just how strong are you and the shards big brother'_

When the raging sandstorm calmed down, the watchers could see two figures standing in the center, one was garnet who had her arm extended and her fist towards black. Then there was Yami who stood their looking at garnet calmly as he blocked garnets punch...with one finger.

"No way" gapped amethyst.

"Impossible" Pearl said barely above a whisper.

Steven, Connie and Greg all had theirs jaws dropped to the sand.

Lapis's eyes were as wide as saucers.

The shards all had matching grins in their face, Kuro had one as well while his eyes darkened in lust and he licked his lips.

Yami stared lazily at garnet as he barely used a small fraction of his strength to hold her back, "is that all?" He asked, he had expected more from the gem before him seeing as how he knew of her origin of how she came to be.

Garnet was calmed on the outside but inside she was just as shocked as the others, no one had ever caught her punch let alone stop it with one finger, yanking her fist back she jumped back gaining some distance. She flipped kick towards Yami, but he managed to surprise her by leaping on to her attacking foot. He then back flipped down to her with his left arm extended. Garnet rolled away from the attack in the nick of time. The moment Yami's attack touched the ground, a larger crater was formed, reaching about 50 feet in diameter.

Pearl skin seemed to turn even paler. "Oh my-"

"Holy shit!" Yelled amethyst unknowingly cursing in front of Steven while pearl would usually scold her for it she was ignored.

Greg placed a hand on his head, he felt dizzy. He had always thought that the crystal gems were strong but these male gems were monster.

Connie was in absolute shock, she had been training with Pearl in the art of being a knight so she could be by Steven side , but seeing is it made her question if she was strong enough to actually stand and fight by his side.

Steven watched the fight in awe, shock, and a bit of fear. He had believed that the crystal gems were strong having grown up around them and seeing them preform all these amazing feats had him place the gems on a pedestal thinking that nothing could beat them, that they weren't scared of anything. But that was slowly breaking, seeing how the gems reacted to peridot and the other homeworld gems had his now fearing if the gems were to be defeated, and with the appearance of the shards and how strong they were it had him asking himself a question.

 _'A...am I cut out to be a crystal gem?'_

Garnet rolled to her feet and glared at Yami, with a roar she dashed a crossed the sand and began to move her fists at fast speeds but Yami caught up with her. Yami didn't even looked bothered as he blocked each and every one of garnets attacks and he wasn't even using his hand but a single finger to block each punch. "Please tell me your not holding back" he asked as his leg came up and he Spartan kicked garnet in the chest send inner skidding back across the sand, before she even had time to recover Yami appeared before her and delivered a powerful haymaker to the her face. She groaned in pain as she was thrown towards a stone wall.

Yami stood there looking disappointed. "I had expected more from you garnet" he said with a sigh. "You were one of the few strongest in roses army and yet your barely pushing me past a single percent of my strength" garnet growled as she broke free from the wall and charged him, Yami sighed as he decided to meet her half way. They both continued to thrown punch after punch to the point they don't realize they started floating off from the ground as the ground under the, started to cave in. The constant flurry of attacks was so great, they kept blocking each other to the point they appeared to be fighting on the air.

The shards all cheered for their leader.

"Go Yami! Kick her ass!" Yelled Aquarius as he created the words 'Yami is number one' out f water while cheering.

Stiriacus was using his staff like a baton and twirled and cheered for his diamond.

Ignis clapped along a smile on his face.

Pyrus cheered as well just not to the level of the two water users.

Kuro some how had pulled out a foam finger that had said 'kick ass'...none of the shards were sure where he had been keeping that.

The two gems started slow down from their attacks and began to descend to land rapidly. They were still sparring, even when descending. Garnet jumped back and was breathy heavily while Yami didn't even looked winded, taking a deep breath garnet knew she had to step it up, she slammed her gauntlets together and electricity started to spark along her arms, she thrusted them forward and sent a bolt of lightning right at Yami. Yami yawned as he raised his hand and coated it in black flames and back handed the bolt sending it off to the side, glaring she charged her gantlets with electricity and they sparked liked crazy, narrowing his eyes as his own hands were cloaked in black flames.

They both let out a battle cry as they're fists collided creating a giant shockwave that traveled three blocks in the city breaking all the windows caught in it. This made some of the buildings shake to their foundations and crumble a bit, and finally cracking the very ground they stood on creating a small crater they both stood in. Both Yami's and Garnet's eyes locked on each other as they kept pushing down on each other's fist, Yami pulled his fist back and launched another punch which Garnet intercepted with her own punch.

They collided again creating a smaller shockwave that deepened the crater they both stood in, Yami pulled his fist back then launched a flurry of punches at Garnet looking like he had multiple arms Garnet then launched her own flurry toward him. The sound of multiple explosions filled the air as they're multiple punches collided, they were completely stationary as they clashed the ground shook beneath them, the crater they were in grew inch by inch, and they're hair blew back from the force of the punches. Garnet finally decided she had enough and threw a punch with all his strength right at Yami.

Yami saw the telegraphed punch a mile away and dodged it countering with a hook across Garnet's face, Garnet grunted and continued his assault throwing an uppercut to his stomach and an overhead. Yami blocked the uppercut and then the overhead catching it and landing a blow to Garnet's ribs. Garnet instinctively grabbed his sore ribs leaving him open, Yami wrapped his arm around the back of Garnet's neck and landed two knee strikes to Garnet's midsection releasing her on the second allowing her to stumble back.

Yami then spins around and hits Garnet with a backhand to the cheek keeping her off balance, he kept up the pressure with two strong blows to the face before finishing his combo with an open palm strike knocking her out of the crater. Garnet skidded across the ground creating a trench in the sand as she did, she finally came to a complete stop clutching her stomach before looking up to see Yami emerging from the crater.

"Give up garnet you know you can't beat me" said Yami as he dusted himself off from the small amount of sand that was on his body. Garnet glared and slammed her fist into the ground creating a small tremor, she took an Olympic running stance and calling upon her speed that was gifted to her by sapphire she vanished kicking up a stream of sand as she did. Garnet appeared above Yami her leg raised for a drop kick which he blocked then she vanished again, she appeared on his left and threw a punch and he blocked it then she vanished. This was her plan hoping to use her speed to attack him and catch him off guard. She then threw a barrage of jabs and hooks towards his head and body. He was able to easily block and parry each strike like a seasoned master.

Yami sighed as he continued to block her attacks, "time to end this" he said faster then Garnet's eyes could see his fist slammed right into Garnet's cheek contorting it and creating a large boom sound as his hit made impact, Garnet's glasses went flying slamming into a wall and shattering into pieces revealing her three eyes. Her right eye is a medium ruby-red, her left a medium sapphire-blue, while the center third eye is a reddish-violet. Garnet was sent flying from where she previously was but miraculously was able to keep her feet on the ground, skidding across the pavement for yards until finally coming to a complete stop. Garnet slouched and breathed heavily her guard completely down the hit taking a lot out of her, Garnet head snapped up when she heard a small boom and saw Yami speeding towards her with his fist raised.

Just before it hit he stopped his fist a single inch away from her face but their was a massive guck of wind the kicked up a small sand storm behind her. Yami smiled. "I win" he said lowering his arm.

The shards all cheered and went to and hugged their diamond all while giving him their congrats with Kuro giving him a kiss on the cheek. The gems rushed over to garnet. "Garnet!" Called Pearl as she was by her side "are you alright?" She asked their leader as she checked her over and looked at her gems in her palms to make sure they weren't cracked.

"G that was amazing! You both were like bang bang bang! And he was all like "not to day!" And blocked each one of your attacks like it was nothing!" Said a excited male amethyst. "That was the best thing I have ever seen!"

Steven looked at garnet. "Garnet are you alright?" He asked in concern seeing as she hadn't answered as of yet. Garnet closed all three of her eyes as she recreated her visor and stood up she cracked her neck and her arms working the kink out of her body. She walked towards Yami and his group making he gems and Steven nervous.

The shards noticed this along with lapis and all of them stood ready to fight, Yami merely raised his hand a sign for them to stand down. The two leaders stared at each other neither saying work making the atmosphere tense, a bead of sweat fell down both Steven and pearls faces as amethyst bit his lip. Then to the shock of the, all garnet held her hand out. "Good fight" she said with a small smirk, she could tell from their fight that he wasn't like the other diamonds and from the way he interacted with his court he actually cared for them like rose did with her and the first Crystal gems.

Yami smiled and shook her hand. "Same to you"

The gems and the shards all breathed a sigh in relief as the tension vanished.

"Can someone tell me what's going on here!" Yelled Greg as he had remained quiet long enough and having seen a fight between the crystal gems and these other gems had pushed him over the edge with both fear and worry for his son. The gems and shards sighed, this was going to take a long while to explain.

While the the gems and Steven caught Connie and Greg up on what happened hoping to leave out the gory details, the shards took lapis to their base where they would go and have a chat with their two new companies. Jasper and Peridot.

* **Appears in a swirl of flames***

 **Famous: What did ya think? Was it worth the wait? What am I saying of course it was! Ohohohohoh~ it took me forever to get this one little fight done as I had to take in account for not just Garnet's future sight but her ability's she gets from Ruby and sapphire along with her own powers, I mean she is the fastest out of the four of them and physical strongest, not to mention her future vision gives her a bit of an edge in a battle.**

 **Still this fight was one of my favorites to write and by my account my best. Next time we get to take a look inside the M.I.B head quarters and see what's going on in their neck of the woods so please my dear readers be prepared and stay turned.**

 **till then read, review, and have a fantastic day.**


	12. Not a chapter

***Appears in a swirl of smoke***

 **Famous: Hello darlings, yes yes I know it's been a very very long time since the last time I've been on here, 2017 has come to an end in 2018 has finally made its appearance and I have to say I'm a bit well let's just start with the beginning. First off Ruby Leo and I are no longer friends, he and I had a major falling out and I refuse to go back I'm done it's over there's nothing that will ever bring me back to them, i've even gone so far as to delete that story we did together I'm done with them and nothing is going to change that, on another note I've been neglecting a lot of my other stories because I've just been so swamped with work and college classes and finally getting a job I almost completely forgot about this until I took a look back at some of my old stories and I was like oh wow it's been so long since I've updated anything I really need to get back into it.**

 **That it doesn't mean that I'm instantly going to go back to updating just every day I still have school and classes going on I need to get some stuff sorted out before I can even think about doing that once again, but I will be making an effort to at least get a job there out a few days to a week or maybe in a month right now I'm currently working on a little self insert store or you could say it's one of my newer creations that I have posted somewhere else and I will tell you about that later.**

 **First informals I am telling this right now I will not nor will I be doing anything else with Ruby Leo I have disregarded all my recent contact with him and I will not contact him in anyway shape or form, it's over and done and I am never talking to him again. Secondly I have recently taken up writing on and friends of mine website, if you would like to know the website leave me a review and one of my other stories to let me know about that .**

 **Thirdly, my Steven universe story the shards, I'm not gonna lie to you guys with the reasonable to Steven universe episodes we've been getting in the lack of cards that we have it's going to be on hold for a long time I've been trying to keep everything I have in place make adjustments for my own story or making sure I can still stick close enough to the cannon elements, but it's just gonna be on the back burner for right now until I can come back to it but doesn't mean that you still won't be seeing of my character Aquarius as I recently thinking of doing a alternate universe version of Steven universe where in this one Aquarius is not a complete gem but a human/gem hybrid like Steven himself.**

 **Next on the list, my undertale AT. First off I want to make this clear I made a slight error when writing the title is not an eight you like many other floor along with the lines of an alternate timeline that being said in my version of the story there are a few different things that you will not expect, One of the major important factors that I want to address is that and I cannot stress this enough I DO NOT DEPICT CHARA AS EVIL! I know what it looks like in the chapter I posted a few months ago but I am clearing this up right now I do not to pick them as evil nor will I ever do that what is happening the story is happening for a reason and will all be explained in later detail.**

 ***Smiles and snaps fingers fur turning red and black***

 **Another thing to be made aware of is that it's time for a change, 2017 was a bad year for me and while 2018 is looking like a bad beginning I am sure things are gonna turn right around, cause I have friends who support and my family at my side and with them I can take on anything.**

 **So goodbye Famousfox and say hello dearies to the new and improved Infinite Fox! Cause famous is gone and Infinite is here to stay! Let's rock 2018 babies! And give it all we got!**

 ***throws hand up in the air and makes a familiar L shape seen in Fairy tail***

 **Alright, Let's dance boys!**


End file.
